


The World We Never Knew (A Marvel AU)

by EttaRose16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Original Character(s), Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttaRose16/pseuds/EttaRose16
Summary: Years ago Dr. Strange looked into the future and saw that their world would be attacked.There were only five people who could save them, but there was one problem: They were children.Dr. Strange decided to send them to an Alternate Universe where The Avengers and everything else was Fictional until they were ready...The children, now teenagers, are obsessed with everything Marvel.Little did they know that soon, their lives would change forever...~Read and Review~
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

~Danielle Renee Stoke~

-Nicknames: Dani, Dan  
-Brown hair  
-Brown eyes  
-17 years old ~ Oldest  
-Personality: Loving, Caring, Sarcastic, Funny, Adventurous  
-Birthday: April 8th

Danielle was Adopted at the age of 4. On her first day of school when she was 5, she met Samantha. They became friends and were always with each other. When she was 6 she was walking to the park when she saw a girl her age on the ground crying, she went over to help and the two became friends, the girl was Violet. When she was 8 she met Alexander who had just moved in next door. When she was 9 she met Mia when her parents had Mia's parents come over. The five of them became best friends, not long after they all met. Mia's family moved in across the street, Samantha moved in on the other side of Dani, and Violet moved in next to Mia

Mia's family moved in across the street, Samantha moved in on the other side of Dani, and Violet moved in next to Mia  
~Samantha Nicole Rhodes~

-Nicknames: Sam, Sammy  
-Blonde hair  
-Blue eyes  
-17 years old ~ Youngest  
-Personality: Caring, Loving, Sweet, Funny, Adventurous, Sarcastic  
-October 31st

Samantha was adopted when she was 5. She met Danielle on the first day of school. Danielle was the only friend Sam had. When she was 6 she met Alexander and Mia when she was at the Arcade, they shared all their tickets and got a big prize for them to share. She met Violet through Dani when she introduced them to each other

She met Violet through Dani when she introduced them to each other  
~Violet Aurora Becker~

Nicknames: Vi, V  
-Light purple hair (Natural: Brown)  
-Blue eyes  
-17 years old ~ Second youngest  
-Personality: Fearless, Trusting, Kind, Loving, Sweet, Sarcastic, Lazy, Adventurous  
-August 18th

Violet was adopted at the age of 3. When she was 6 she fell and scraped her knee, Danielle came over and helped her, and the two became friends. Dani then introduced her to Sam and they became friends. When she was 7 she met Alexander at the lake where they skipped stones together. When she was 8 she met Mia at the library and they read books to each other

When she was 8 she met Mia at the library and they read books to each other  
~Mia Grace Barron~

-Nicknames: Blondie, M  
-Blonde hair  
-Green eyes  
-17 years old ~ Third youngest  
-Personality: Sweet, Kind, Caring, Sneaky, Troublemaker, Adventurous, Sarcastic  
-June 20th

Mia was adopted at the age of 4. She met Danielle because her parents were friends with Dani's parents and they took Mia over to Dani's house. When she was 6 she met Alexander and Sam at the arcade where they shared all their tickets and got a big prize for them to share. When she was 8 she met Violet at the library and they read books together

When she was 8 she met Violet at the library and they read books together  
~Alexander James Robinson~

-Nicknames: Alex, Al  
-Red hair  
-Brown eyes  
-17 years old ~ Second oldest  
-Personality: Charming, Funny, Caring, Sarcastic, Lazy, Adventurous  
-May 13th

Alexander was adopted at the age of 3. He met Danielle when he moved in next door. When he was 6 he met Sam and Mia at the arcade, they shared all their tickets and got a big prize for them to share. When he was 7 he met Violet at the lake where they skipped stones together

When he was 7 he met Violet at the lake where they skipped stones together 

~Ages ~ Oldest to Youngest~

-Danielle  
-Alex  
-Mia  
-Violet  
-Samantha

There are pictures and more info on them on my Wattpad @EttaRose16 in both the actual story and My OC Book


	2. Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters have pictures, all pictures can be found in the actual story on my Wattpad EttaRose16

~Danielle's POV~

"Dani!" Sam yelled running across our yards. She had something hidden behind her back. I put my book down and sat up "Yeah Sam?"

When she finally made it over she started jumping up and down "Guess what I got!!"

I raised an eyebrow at her "What?" She squealed and pulled out what she was hiding: A Captain America shield. I rolled my eyes "You and your Captain America obsession"

Sam crossed her arms "Like you and your Tony Stark obsession"

I laughed. She was right. Tony Stark aka Iron Man is my favorite Avenger. "Do you want to come in? My parents are out of town" I asked. Sam nodded and we went inside. I pulled out my phone and texted our group chat 'Avengers Assemble'

It was called that because we always joke that we're the real worlds, Avengers

Dani: Sam and I are hanging at my place if you want to join

Alex: Hell yeah! On my way

Mia: Coming!

Violet: As long as Alex doesn't go on and on about Black Widow all-day

Alex: Excuse me, she is the best Avenger!!

Violet: Wrong. Its Bruce Banner aka HULK

Mia: You both are wrong. The best Avenger is obviously Hawkeye

Dani: Just get your asses over here

Dani: And be honest we all know Tony is the best Avenger

Dani: Also beware Sam just got a Captain America shield

Alex: Oh god

Mia: Oh god

Violet: Oh god

I smiled at my phone. They can be idiots but they're my idiots

"The gang is on their way over," I said to Sam, who was raiding my fridge. "Sweet," She said with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes at her. While we waited for the gang to get here -They lived right across the street and next door but they were probably grabbing their stuff and getting ready- Sam and I decided to get snacks and get our spot ready

There was a secret room in my house that my parents didn't know about. It was behind a bookshelf. We put beanbags, a mini-fridge, a TV, PS4, Wii, Marvel stuff, and everything else we needed. The TV and game consoles aren't all mine, the others brought stuff over

We put all our snacks and drinks down and set up Call Of Duty WWII on the PS4 cause we knew Violet would want to play. After we set everything up the doorbell rang; 'Why can't they just text' I thought to myself as I left the secret room. 

I ran to the door but before I got there it opened and Alex, Mia, and Violet walked in. "Why ring the bell if you're just going to walk in?"

Alex shrugged "We were being polite"

I rolled my eyes. "Polite my ass" We walked into the secret room and I closed the door. Even though my parents weren't home we still hung out here. It's our spot. We were always in our spot

"So what are we doing today?" Alex asked. Violet ran over to the PS4 and started a game. "I don't know about you guys but imma kill me some people," Violet said as her game started

I sat on one of the beanbag chairs and turned to the others. "I was thinking after Violet is done playing we could have a Marvel movie marathon and watch them all in the order that they take place"

Everyone liked that idea so I got out all my Marvel movies. I owned them all so we could watch every one of them

I stacked each movie on the table in the order in which they take place

-Captain America: The First Avenger  
-Iron Man  
-Iron Man 2  
-The Incredible Hulk  
-Thor  
-The Avengers  
-Iron Man 3  
-Thor: Dark World  
-Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
-Guardians Of The Galaxy  
-Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2  
-The Avengers: Age Of Ultron  
-Ant-Man  
-Captain America: Civil War  
-Spider-Man: Homecoming  
-Doctor Strange  
-Thor: Ragnarok

(A/N~ The movies that I did not mention (Such as Endgame, Infinity War, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, etc) have not come out in the story yet. I think the story will take place around 2017-2018)

"It sucks that Mark Ruffalo didn't play Hulk in The Incredible Hulk," Violet said 

The rest of us agreed. We all liked Mark Ruffalo as Hulk more than anyone else. Violet's game ended -With her winning obviously- and I put in the first movie: Captain America

"I can't believe you play with only you on one team and like 15 people on the other team, with them on the hardest difficulty and you still win 500-25," Alex said to Violet as he sat in a beanbag chair. Violet always won, even against us. 

Sam was damn near bouncing with joy, cause we were going to watch her favorite movie. 

"Guys," I waited for them to look at me "Who's your second favorite character?"

They all stopped what they were doing to think. 

"Scarlet Witch," Alex said, after a while.

"I like Bucky" I started setting up the movie. I'm not sure why Bucky is my second favorite. 

Sam rolled her eyes at me. She was probably going to pick Bucky since he and Steve were best friends. "Mines Scott, aka Ant-Man. Paul Rudd is great in that movie"

"Are you saying Paul Rudd isn't great in every movie?"

Sam playfully hit Alex's shoulder. "He's fricken amazing in all his movies"

I looked over at Mia and Violet, who still haven't answered my question. "What about you two? Second favorite character?"

"I'm trying to decide between Peter Parker and Pepper Potts..." Mia said "But I think Peter is my second favorite. I mean, don't get me wrong, Pepper is amazing. But Peter is Spider-Man!"

"You already know my favorite..." Violet smirked, "He's evil..."

"Loki," We all said in unison. Violet had an obsession with Loki, probably more so than Banner

"Let's start the movie!!" Sam looked like she was about to tackle me and start it herself. Everyone laughed and sat down as I started the movie

~After The Marathon~

The final movie ended and we all stood up to stretch. We barely got up except to go to the bathroom so our bodies hurt

"Dani! Are you home?" My mother yelled

"Coming mom!"

I opened the door to go outside of our spot and waited until everyone left before I shut it. Once it was shut we ran to the kitchen where my parents were waiting

"There you are," My father said as we walked in "We looked for you everywhere. Why are you still awake?"

I looked over at the time: 2:32 am. Guess the movie marathon took longer than we thought. My parents usually worked late so it wasn't unusual for them to come home around this time "We were having a Marvel Movie Marathon."

They both rolled their eyes playfully. They knew about our obsession with Marvel and they didn't really care as long as we weren't late for school. All of our parents were like that. All of them were basically second parents to us all since we've all known each other since we were little. 

"Do you kids want to stay the night? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind" My mother asked

The others nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Stoke" 

Mom smiled at them and got out her phone to call their parents to let them know why they weren't home and that they would be staying the night. 

"Let's go set up your beds"

I had a pretty big room and there were five beds -So Sam, Mia, Violet, and Alex had a place to sleep whenever they were over here- and a little sitting area in between the two top beds

I had a pretty big room and there were five beds -So Sam, Mia, Violet, and Alex had a place to sleep whenever they were over here- and a little sitting area in between the two top beds

The only thing we need to do was put sheets and a comforter on the other beds. We finished not long later and decided to call it a night

I said goodnight to my parents before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed

"Night Avengers"

Multiple "Night Tony", "Night Stark", and "Night Tones" replied. We all called each other by our favorite Avenger's names. I was Tony, Sam was Steve, Mia was Clint, Alex was Natasha, and Violet was Banner. 

I laughed at my idiotic friends and rolled over, falling asleep not long later


	3. I'm... What?

~The Next Morning ~ Dani's POV~

I rolled over and hit the ground with a thud. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my head. 

"You okay there Stark?"

I looked up and saw Alex leaning over the edge of his bed looking down at me. "I'm fine Romanoff"

He nodded and went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and stood up "I'm going to make breakfast. If you guys aren't in the kitchen in 5 minutes you don't get food"

Nobody answered or made a noise of acknowledgment so I said "And I'll burn all your Marvel stuff"

At this, they all sprung out of bed and Mia landed on her face. "Touch my Hawkeye stuff and I'll burn every single thing of Iron Man merchandise you own"

I smirked and walked out of my room and to the kitchen. Before I reached the kitchen door I heard talking. I went over and put my ear to the kitchen door

"We need to tell her, she's old enough to know," My mom's voice said 

Tell me what? What are they talking about? They're usually never up this early especially when they work late like they did last night

"Let's wait until she's 18. Then she can do what she wants with the information" 

What information? I looked towards where my room was, hoping none of my friends would come downstairs yet

"She'll find out soon anyway... She needs to know that she was adopted, that we're not her real parents..."

The room started spinning. I'm adopted? I put my hand on the door to steady myself, but I put too much weight on it and the door opened, causing me to fall into the kitchen

Mom and Dad turned to me, they both had a fearful look on their face. Mom ran over to help me up but when she tried I pulled away

"I'm... What?"

Mom turned to give Dad a look before turning back to me. "I'm so sorry Dani... We wanted to tell you, we really did. But we wanted to wait until you were older..."

Thoughts ran through my head as I tried to comprehend everything. Who are my real parents? Why did they give me up? Is my name really Danielle or did my 'parents' change it? Where are my real parents now? Are they dead?

"Are you okay Hun?"

I shook my head. "I need time..." I ran to my room. The others were just now getting out of bed

"Dani, what happened?" Sam asked when she saw the tears running down my cheeks. 

"I'll tell you later. We're going to the diner for breakfast"

I went over to my closet and pulled out a random outfit for me as well as outfits for Mia, Sam, Violet, and men's clothes that I usually sleep in for Alex. I know they could just go to their places and get clothes but this was quicker

Once we were all dressed we headed out the door and since our favorite diner wasn't far we decided to walk. After we got there and ordered I explained everything I overheard my parents talking about

"You're adopted...?" They all said in unison

I nodded and took a sip of my iced coffee. Iced coffee usually made me feel better but today it didn't

"Who are your real parents?"

"I don't know... I didn't get a chance to ask, I needed to get away so I could think everything over"

Alex put his hand on my shoulder "Well, whatever happens, we're here for you"

The others agreed. 

"Thanks..."

Sam tried to lighten the mood "Hey who knows, maybe your real father is Tony Stark" 

I couldn't help but laugh "Thanks Sam, that made me feel a little better" 

~Later ~ At Home~

I took a deep breath before walking inside. The others went back to their places so that I could talk to my parents 

"Dani? Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

I walked further into the house, Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room waiting for me

"We need to talk..."

I nodded and sat down as far away as possible from them. I didn't want any hugs or anything right now

They gave each other a look before looking back at me. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a lot! Who are my real parents?"

Mom, or should I say, Lydia, took a deep breath. "We don't know... the adoption agency didn't know either"

So there's no way to find out who my birth parents are... I'll never know where I came from, who I really am, if I have any siblings... Everything I ever knew about myself is a lie... "Is my name really Danielle or did you change it?"

"Yes, it is. They found you wrapped in this" Mom pulled a blanket from beside her and handed it to me. It was white with purple trim and the name 'Danielle' embroidered on it

"You also had this-" Dad, no, Marcus, said handing me a small box. I opened it and inside was a necklace. It was triangular shaped but at the end, it had a weird design, like a puzzle piece. Engraved on the necklace was my name

"-We didn't know what it meant but we planned on giving it to you after we told you..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to wait until you were old enough... So that you could find them if you wanted, you can't do that if you're under 18, they won't give you any information"

I pulled my legs to my chest. It hurt that they didn't tell me, they kept this from me for so long...

"I'm so sorry Hun-"

"Don't call me that!" I cut her off "I'm still pissed at you! You lied to me my entire life!" I jumped up from my chair. I was beyond pissed. I knew nothing about my family, my true family "You could have told me! Just because I wasn't old enough to go find them doesn't mean I didn't deserve to know! Who knows, maybe I wouldn't have wanted to find them!"

I ran to my room. Tears continued to flow down my face but I didn't care. I went to my closet and pulled out a bag, I started stuffing anything I'd need in it: My phone charger, laptop, clothes, etc. 

I grabbed another bag and put anything Marvel that held any importance to me -Like my movies, my Iron Man snuggie, etc- as well as the necklace and baby blanket. I needed to get out of here

Grabbing my phone, I sent a text to Sam

Dani: Hey Sam, can I come over and stay at your place for a few days? I can't stand to be in the same house as my 'parents' any longer

Sam: Of course, my parents said you can stay as long as you'd like

Dani: Thanks Sam

I don't plan on leaving forever. Just for a couple of days. Maybe in a week or so I can come back, but once I turn 18 I'm moving out

Maybe Sam, Mia, Violet, Alex and I can get a place together...

I wrote a note to my 'parents' saying that I was staying over at Sam's for a few days before heading over to her house. 

Sam was standing outside waiting for me. 

"I texted the others and they're coming over to stay the night. We're gonna watch Iron Man and hand out in my room"

I hugged my best friend. She was so amazing, I didn't deserve her. 

We went to her room and not long later the others showed up. I explained what my parents told me and showed them the blanket and necklace. 

"Well, once we all turn 18 we'll go search for your parents. There has to be something about them"

I smiled "Thanks Mia"

"Alright, let's watch some Iron Man!" Alex said putting the DVD into Sam's DVD player. We all changed into our Marvel PJs and snuggies. Obviously, I was in my Iron Man ones, Sam in her Captain America ones, Mia in her Hawkeye ones, Vi in her Hulk ones, and Alex in his Black Widow ones

Normally you couldn't find Hawkeye and Black Widow merchandise but I made them some. I had a talent for making things like that

Not long into the movie I was feeling much better and almost forgot about everything. Tony Stark always had a way of making me feel better

Anytime we were upset we'd watch our favorite Marvel movie and it would instantly make us feel better. Mostly everyone that knew us said that we were a lot like our favorite Avenger, it was honestly scary how much we related to them

I glanced around at all my friends, I was so lucky to have them. They've always been there for me when I've needed them...

They were my real family...


	4. Me Too?

~A Week Later ~ Mia's POV~

"Please, Mom!" I folded my hands together under my chin as I pleaded

Mom put her hand on her hip "I said no, Mia"

"Mia Grace!" Dad yelled as he walked into the room "Listen to your mother"

"But I want to learn Archery!" I crossed my arms. I hated when they used my middle name, it's not that I don't like it, cause I do, it's because whenever they use it I know I won't get my way

I've been dying to learn Archery since I was 6! Then I learned you only have to be 16 to do it, and I'm 17 now and they still won't let me!

"It's too dangerous!"

"But-"

Dad gave me his signature 'Say one more word and you're grounded' look. Sighing, I went upstairs to my room. I wanted to learn Archery so that I could be like my hero Hawkeye, but every time I asked my parents it was always _'No it's too dangerous'_ , _'You'll poke your eye out',_ or 'What if something happened to you?'

Once I turn 18 I'm signing up for Archery classes and they can't stop me

Flopping onto my bed, I pulled out my phone and texted our group chat. We recently changed our contact names to weird names related to the Avenger's

_Awesome Archer: Hey guys..._

Brilliant Billionaire: What's wrong M?

_Awesome Archer: I asked my parents if I could learn archery again..._

_Sadistic Spider: I take it they said no again?_

I rolled my eyes. Alex could be such an idiot sometimes. 

_Awesome Archer: Obviously. Otherwise, I would have messaged you guys on all caps of have run to your houses screaming_

_Sadistic Spider: True, hey, we all turn 18 soon so you'll be able to do it without parental permission_

_Awesome Archer: Yeah, I'm, counting down the days_

I glanced at my calendar, it was November and my birthday was in June so I had a little more than six months to go

Brilliant Billionaire: You know what we should all do when were 18?

_Sadistic Spider: What?_

_Awesome Archer: What?_

_Brilliant Billionaire:_ _Wait, where are Vi and Sam?_

_Strange Scientist: Sorry, I was doing the dishes_

Brilliant Billionaire: It's cool. _SAMMMMYY_

 _Sadistic Spider:_ _Saaaaaam_

_Strange Scientist: Sammy Sam_

Again, I rolled my eyes. Do they really think Sam will hear their texts? Sammy keeps her phone on silent, we all do

_Awesome Archer: You guys do realize she can't hear you right?_

_America's Ass: Captain Steve Rogers has arrived_

_Brilliant Billionaire:_ _You know what we should do when we're 18?_

_Sadistic Spider: Tell us already woman!_

_Brilliant Billionaire: Rude_

Brilliant Billionaire: Anyways we should go to Comic-Con! Maybe we'll see the Marvel actors!

We all have wanted to go to Comic-Con for YEARS. If we go maybe I could meet Jeremey Renner!

_Awesome Archer: HELL YEAH_

_Strange Scientist: We gotta save up a lot of money though_

_America's Ass: True_

_Sadistic Spider: With all our money combined we'll have enough in no time!_

We all had a part-time job and we were saving up so we could get an apartment together or go somewhere and meet the Marvel actors. Dani and I work at our favorite diner/coffee shop called Deja Brew, Alex worked at the local library, Sam worked at a music store and Violet worked at a gaming store

_Brilliant Billionaire: True_

_*America's Ass changed Brilliant Billionaire's name to Lord Starky_ _*_

_Lord_ Starky: What the hell Sam?

 _*Lord_ _Starky_ _changed America's Ass' name to I Hate Steve Rogers*_

_*I Hate Steve Rogers changed their name to America's Ass' #1 Fan*_

_*Lord_ _Starky_ _changed their name to Brilliant Billionaire*_

_Sadistic Spider: Dudes stop_

_*Sadistic Spider changed America's Ass' #1 Fan's name to America's Ass*_

_Brilliant Billionaire: Fine..._

_America's Ass: Fine..._

Setting my phone on the nightstand, I decided to go to Dad's office and see if he ever signed the permission slip I needed for school. 

I snuck into his office and over to the desk. For some reason, I was never allowed in here. I was always told that nothing in here was my business

After trying to open a drawer I realized it was locked. There was a 4 digit code needed to unlock it. I typed in 0620 and it opened. 

"It's my birthday for everything"

I rifled through the papers before coming to a stop when I saw my name. I didn't pull the paper out all the way before I dropped it with a gasp

Written at the top was Adoption Certificate. 

Taking a deep breath, I pulled it out

Name of Adoptee: Amelia Grace (Last Name Unknown)

_Birthdate of Adoptee: June 20th (Year Unknown, possibly 2002)_

_Age of Adoptee: 4_

_Name of_ Adoptors: Michael and Kate Barron

_Birth Mother's Name: Unknown_

_Birth Father's Name: Unknown_

_Date of Adoption: May 8th, 2006_

It was signed by my parents and an adoption worker. I'm adopted...

"Mia!"

I dropped the paper and looked up. My father was standing at the door, he had a look of anger and remorse. He probably knew what I found

"I'm adopted...?"

He ran and hand through his hair and nodded. "I'm sorry, we should have told you. What were you doing going through my papers?"

"Looking for my permission slip..." My mind wasn't on the permission slip or the fact that I was probably in trouble, I can't believe I'm adopted...

I ran past my dad and into my bedroom. Slamming the door, I laid down on my bed and grabbed my phone

_Awesome Archer: Guys_

_Strange Scientist: What?_

_Awesome Archer: I'm adopted_

_Sadistic Spider: What?_

_Brilliant Billionaire: You too?!_

_Awesome Archer: Yeah, I just found the papers when I was looking for my permission slip. It didn't say who my parents were though_

_America's Ass: I'm sorry M_

_Brilliant Billionaire: Yeah, me too_

_Sadistic Spider: I'm sorry_

_Strange Scientist: Sending love_

_Awesome Archer: Thanks, guys :)_

_Sadistic Spider: You know what we need to do?_

_America's Ass: MARVEL MOVIE MARATHON_

_Sadistic Spider: Hell yeah! Unfortunately, Hawkeye doesn't have his own movie so we'll have to watch the Avengers_

_America's Ass:_ _Ooorrrr_ _we could watch Captain America..._

_Awesome Archer: Aren't we only doing this to make ME feel better Sam? You're a lot like your nickname, an ass_

Sam knew I was obviously kidding. She knew I loved her

_America's Ass: At least my favorite character HAS HIS OWN MOVIE_

_Awesome Archer: Ass_

_Brilliant Billionaire: Stop. Everyone come over to my place, we'll watch them here_

Dani recently went back to her house, mainly because that's where our spot was. And because her parents were never really home

_Awesome Archer: On way_

_America's Ass: Same_

_Sadistic Spider: Ditto_

_Strange Scientist: Be there in a few!_

I turned off my phone and started getting what I needed to take over to Dani's. 

"I'm going over to Dani's, I'll probably end up staying the night" I yelled to my so-called 'parents' as I ran out the front door 

An Avengers movie was exactly what I needed...


	5. This Can't Be Happening...

~Alex's POV ~ Two Days Later~

I pulled on my sneakers and ran downstairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!"

"Alex wait" My dad put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving "We need to tell you something before you find out another way..."

What did they need to tell me? They never stopped me from leaving for school before so this must be important... "What is it?"

"Sit-"

"No-" I shook my head. I didn't want to sit, I just wanted them to tell me "Tell me"

Mom came over and rested her head on Dad's shoulder. They shared a look and then turned back to me "You're... Adopted..."

Everything around me slowed down, my parent's voices seemed far away and slowed. I'm adopted too? How are Dani, Mia, and I all adopted... Why would they tell me this when I'm about to go to school? Why couldn't they wait until I got home?

"We wanted to tell you since your friends Dani and Mia found out by themselves and were angry at their parents. We don't want you to be mad at us, we love you so much"

"I- I need to go to school..."

Before they could say anything I ran out the door and to the diner where my friends and I would meet before we walked to school. Everyone was already there waiting for me with my iced coffee ready to go

"What's wrong Al?" Mia handed me the coffee. 

I took a sip before I answered "I guess I'm in the same boat as you and Dani"

"You're adopted too?!"

"Yep," I said popping the 'P'

We walked to school and chatted about the fact that now three out of five people in our group are adopted. 

Violet stopped walking and turned to the rest of us. "What if we're all adopted...?"

That stopped the rest of us in our tracks. We couldn't all be adopted...

"I don't think that's possible, I mean five people who are all adopted meet and become besties? It's too strange to be true"

"Dani's right" I started walking again and everyone followed. "That's too strange"

We finally got to school and headed to our classes. Dani and I had Algebra first while Sam and Vi had Bio and Mia had U.S History, and then we all had art and PE together 

Dani and I headed to our class while the others went to theirs. Algebra was one of my strong subjects but I just couldn't stay focused, not while I knew that I was adopted and somewhere out there were my real parents

~Lunch~

Dani and I sat at our normal table and waited for the others to finish getting their lunch. 

"Did your parents tell you who your real parents are?"

I shook my head, I was too shocked to ask. "No, I had to get to school"

She nodded and continued eating her pizza, the others finally joined us and we talked about other things, mainly Marvel

"Should we watch Avengers again tonight since Black Widow doesn't have a movie and Alex just found out he too is adopted?" Mia asked

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "It's fine, we don't have to. Trust me I'm fine."

At least my parents told me, even if it was because Dani and Mia found out about their real parents by themselves

Mia shoved my hair away and tried to fix her hair. "You ass!" she then shoved me out of my seat. I chuckled again and got back onto the bench

"Stop or I'll tickle you"

Mia's eyes narrowed "You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" I raised my hand and made a tickle motion. Mia squeaked and tried to hide behind Sam who was next to her but Sam grabbed Mia's arms and held them at her sides so that I could tickle her

Mia started squirming and laughing "S-stop"

I stopped and went back to my food. Mia caught her breath and playfully punched my arm "Jerk"

~After School~

I snuck inside the house and carefully listened for my parents. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I carefully climbed the stairs but I wasn't even halfway up when I heard footsteps

"Al, how was school?"

I sighed and turned around. Dad was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. "It was good"

"Your mother and I want to talk with you"

I followed him into the kitchen where my mother was waiting, I grabbed a soda and a small bag of Cheetos and sat on the counter

"We adopted you when you were three..." Mom started "We have no idea who your birth parents are and neither did the agency. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner..."

I gave her a small smile. I'm kind of irritated that they lied to me my whole life and that the only reason they told me now was because of the way Dani and Mia found out, but at least they did eventually tell me

"You had this when you came to the orphanage..." She pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. Inside was a necklace, it was triangle shaped with my name engraved on it and the end of it had a weird shape. 

Why do I feel like I've seen this before...?

I closed the box and looked back at my 'parents'. 

"You were wrapped in this-" My dad handed me a blanket. It was white with dark blue trim and the name 'Alexander' embroidered on it in dark blue

Something clicked in my head. Dani had a blanket exactly like this but purple and with her name, and she had the same necklace...

"I gotta go talk to Dani." I jumped off the counter and ran next-door to Dani's "Dani!! Open up I gotta talk to you!"

After a minute or so of knocking, Dani finally answered. "What the hell Alex?"

I held up the necklace by the chain. When she saw it her eyes widened. She let me inside and we ran upstairs to her room where she pulled out her necklace

We put the two together and it fit perfectly. 

"What the hell... Where did you get that?"

I sat down on one of the beds. "My parents. They said I had it when the orphanage found me..."

"Do they know who your real parents are?"

"Nope. Neither does the agency..."

Dani sat down next to me, she was still holding the two necklaces that were still together. "This. Is. Trippy."

"Yep. Should we tell the others?"

She nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted our group chat

Sadistic Spider: Avengers Assemble 

We had a thing that whenever someone said 'Avengers Assemble' to the group then we all were to meet at Dani's since Dani's house had our spot

Dani and I waited downstairs for the others, when they got here we all headed to our spot

"Guys, what's going on?" Violet asked as she flopped down into one of the beanbag chairs

I took a deep breath and showed them my necklace. I took apart the necklaces before the got here so we could explain it better "My parents gave me this when I got home... They said I had it on me when the orphanage found me. It took me until they showed me this-" I pulled out the blanket "-that I realized that Dani had almost the exact same blanket and necklace..."

The others looked between Dani and I with a confused look, I continued

"So I came over to Dani's and I showed her. She got out her necklace and..." 

Dani handed me her necklace and I put them together and showed them. Their eyes widened, and they seemed at a loss for words, I didn't blame them though. 

"W-why do they fit together like that...? Are you two... Siblings...?"

Dani and I looked at each other, we did have the same eye color, but other than that we didn't look much alike. 

"I don't know... There could be so many reasons as to why our necklaces fit..." I sat down in a beanbag chair next to Mia, who seemed lost in thought. "You okay Blondie?"

"Do... Do you think I have a necklace like that...?"

The rest of us shared a look. Could all three of us have the same necklaces?

"It doesn't hurt to ask"

Mia nodded and ran out the door to go ask her parents

~Mia's POV~

I ran out of Dani's house and to mine. If we all have the same necklaces that fit together then this is the scariest shit ever

"Mom! Dad!" 

Mom ran down the stairs "Mia, what's wrong?"

"When you adopted me did I happen to have a necklace with me?"

By now Dad came in, they were quiet as they thought. My Dad went to his office and pulled out a box from the closet. He went rummaging through it and pulled out a blanket

"You were wrapped in this" He continued to go through the box. I took the blanket and looked at it. 

It was white with mint green trim and my name embroidered on it, also in mint green. 

"Here" My dad handed me a small black box.

I took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a necklace, it was triangle shaped and had my name engraved on it. The end of it had a puzzle piece type of design... Just like Alex and Dani's...

"How did you know about the necklace? Even we forgot about it"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm going back to Dani's"

I ran back over to Dani's and into the secret room.

Everyone looked at me when I entered and they all jumped up from where they were sitting. 

"What'd they say?"

I showed them the blanket first. We went over to the table to have in there and laid down all the blankets next to each other. The only difference between them was the color of the trim and the names. 

"And then there's this..." I held up the necklace

Alex grabbed his and Dani's and tried to connect mine to the other side of Dani's. It didn't fit.

He then tried to connect it to the other side of his

It was a perfect fit...


	6. Am I...?

It was a perfect fit...

~Violet's POV~

"I-I'm going to go ask my parents... Just to see if I am as well" 

The others nodded, not taking their eyes off of the necklaces. This was insane, Dani, Alex, and Mia all had the same necklaces that fit together like puzzle pieces

I ran out of the secret room and across the street to my house. When I ran into the kitchen where my parents were they looked up startled 

"Where's the fire, Vi?" My dad asked chuckling 

"Am I adopted?" There was no used beating around the bush. I wanted answers and I wanted them now

My parents looked at me shocked, from their expressions I can tell I'm probably right

"Why on earth would you ask a question like that? Of course, you're not" Mom came over and tried to put her hands on my shoulder but I moved away

I looked between the two of them, they both looked like they were lying, which they probably were. "Am. I. Adopted?"

My mom looked over at my dad and sighed, she turned back to me with a sad smile "Yes..."

That's 4/5 of us... I pulled out my phone and shot the group a text

Strange Scientist: And then there were four...

Brilliant Billionaire: You too huh?

Strange Scientist: Yep...

Sadistic Spider: That just leaves Sam...

Awesome Archer: 4/5 of the friend group. Could it be 5/5?

America's Ass: I'll ask my parents tomorrow, I'm tired. MMM?

MMM meant Marvel Movie Marathon. Whenever someone said MMM we knew that they wanted to have a Movie Marathon

Brilliant Billionaire: Sure, since everyone but Vi is already at my place we'll do it here. Ask your parents if you can stay the night

America's Ass: Alright

Awesome Archer: Mine already said it was okay when I came over here

Sadistic Spider: I don't think my parents will care, oh and Vi, ask your parents if you have a necklace and blanket

Strange Scientist: On it.

I put my phone away and turned back to my parents. They were sitting at the kitchen island talking, they seemed unbothered by the fact that I had no reaction to the adoption thing other than texting my friends

"Did I have anything with me?"

My mom nodded and we followed her to the hall closet. She pulled a box off of the top shelf and pulled out a blanket and handed it to me. It looked just like Dani, Alex, and Mia's except this one had dark purple trim and my name on it. 

I rolled my eyes, the color violet for Violet. 

"And this..."

I looked up to see what she was holding. It was a small black box. I took a deep breath and took it from her

Inside was the same necklace that the others had, but with my name. "I- I'm going to stay the night at Dani's. We're going to have a movie marathon"

They nodded and I went up to my room and shoved some clothes into my bookbag, grabbed my phone charger, and anything else I needed. Then I headed back over to Dani's

When I got there I went right inside, Dani and her parents didn't care as long as we locked the door behind us

I went to our spot where the others were waiting. 

"Well?" Alex asked

I pulled the box and blanket out of my bag. They all gathered around me and Dani held out the other necklaces, I took my necklace out of the box and tried to connect it to the other side of Dani's. 

It didn't fit. 

Then, I tried to connect it to Mia's. Perfect fit

"It kinda looks like a star..." Mia said, tilting her head to the side. Dani turned the necklace a bit and sure enough, Mia was right, it did look like a star. Just without one point

"It's missing a point... Does that mean..." Alex trailed off and looked at Sam. 

Sam sighed. "I'll ask my parents tomorrow. Let's watch the movies"

The rest of us agreed and we set up the beanbag chairs in front of the tv. We decided to put on Avengers: Age Of Ultron since we watched the first one a couple of days ago

About a half-hour into the movie Mia and Sam fell asleep and I was just about to join them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in what looked to be a crib. I tried to move my head to look around but all my head did was wiggle. 

What's going on? I lifted my hands and gasped. They were tiny, almost like a baby's

"Look who's up," A male voice said. I looked up as much as I could.

Leaning over the side of the crib was... Mark Ruffalo...?! He smiled and picked me up and out of the crib, he set me on his hip and went over to a couch. He sat down and put me on his lap

I looked down at my body, it was tiny and I was wearing tiny white footie pajamas with purple swirls. I heard a chuckle and looked back up at Mark. 

"How's pretty little Violet doing?"

I wanted to answer but all that came out was a squeal. He chuckled again and looked past me. 

"She's up?" A woman's voice asked. Mark nodded and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat down next to him "Oh, Bruce... Isn't she so cute"

Bruce...? As in... Bruce Banner...? Why am I a baby and why am I with Bruce Banner? He doesn't even exist

"Yes she is" 

I shot up and fell out of the beanbag chair. "What the hell?!"

The others were asleep and the menu for Avengers was on the TV, meaning the movie was over. Alex picked his head up, the noise from my fall probably woke him up

"You okay there Vi?"

I didn't answer as I tried to steady my breathing, that was such a weird dream. My silence must've alerted him to something cause he got up and turned a light on, waking the others up

"Vi, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

I shook my head. "Weird dream..."

By now the others were intrigued, they all looked at me waiting for me to explain. I sighed and told them about the dream

"Maybe Banner is your father and that was a memory" Sam joked in a very dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes and hit her with a pillow

"That was probably because of the movie, one of us usually has a Marvel-related dream after we watch one of the movies"

Mia was right. One of us would have a dream involving at least one of the characters, but they were never that weird

"We should go back to sleep. Let's go to my room" Dani got up and wrapped her blanket around herself and let the secret room. The rest of us followed suit

We all claimed a bed, which thankfully were still made from the last time we slept over and went back to sleep

Well, the others went back to sleep, I still couldn't stop thinking about that dream...

It was so weird...


	7. The Note...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, head to my Wattpad for pictures

~The Next Day ~ Sam's POV~

"Sammy Sam wake up"

I groaned and rolled away from whoever was trying to wake me. 

"Sam, wake up. You need to go ask your parents if you're adopted"

I groaned again and tried to kick Dani, she grabbed my foot and pulled me out of the bed. "Fine, fine! I'm up"

Thankfully, I was on one of the bottom beds so I didn't get hurt too much. 

"My parents are making pancakes. After breakfast, you need to talk to your parents"

I nodded and got dressed in the clothes she left me, then I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Stoke were making pancakes and the others were sitting around the kitchen waiting. I went over and sat on the counter by the fridge and rested my head against it

Not long later, breakfast was done. Once we were done eating Dani and the others practically forced me to go talk to my parents. 

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked inside the house

"Not now Sammy" 

I walked to the basement where Dad's voice came from. Mom and Dad have been remodeling it so we could use it. "I need to ask you someth-"

"I said not now Sam"

I sighed. It was always 'Not now Sam', 'We'll talk later', 'I don't have time Sammy'. I hated it. They rarely ever had time for me

"Am I adopted?"

Both of my parents froze. They looked at each other and then slowly turned to me. "Why do you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"Answer me! Am I adopted?"

My dad sighed and nodded. "Yes. We adopted you when you were 5. We have no idea who your birth parents are"

That's 5/5. All of us are adopted...

"Did I have anything with me? A blanket? Necklace?"

My 'dad' looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't think so. Anything you had with you or that the adoption agency gave to us is in a box in the attic. You can go look if you want"

I nodded and ran back upstairs. Pulling out my phone, I sent the group a text telling them that I was adopted and to come help me look for this box. 

Not long later they got here and we started going through the attic. Most of the stuff we went through was either Holiday decorations, things from when I was very little, old junk from when my parents were young, or just random stuff

"I don't think it's here" Alex stopped looking and leaned against the wall

"It has to be. Who else would have the last part of the star!" Violet said, looking through another box. 

I moved a box to the side so I could get further into the back of the attic. "Does nobody else find it strange that we were given these necklaces when we were babies and somehow became best friends?"

The others just shrugged. 

"Maybe it was fate," Alex said jokingly. 

I rolled my eyes and continued looking. 

"Hey, I think this is it"

We all ran over to Dani, who was kneeling by a box. Inside the box was a white baby blanket with red trim and my name. Under the banket was a small black box

Dani picked it up and handed it to me. I slowly opened it, inside was the same necklace the others had "This is insane..."

"Let's get back to my place"

We went back to Dani's and to our spot. I sat down in one of the beanbag chairs and looked at the necklace, which was still in the box. What purpose did the necklaces have? 

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw something in the box. Poking out from in between the side of the box and the black thing that held the necklace, was the corner of a piece of paper. 

"Hey guys, come here" I pulled the paper out, and written on the front was 'Children' in fancy handwriting

The others came over and I unfolded the paper and read it out loud

Dear, Children,

Hopefully, when you find this you are old enough to fulfill your destiny. 

You may have noticed that all of your necklaces fit together like a puzzle. Before you put them all together make sure you have anything you may need for a trip, as the necklaces will take you to the world you originally came from

Everything will be explained when you get here. 

When you get to this world, don't trust anyone unless they know the secret phrase, it may not sound special or secret but trust me, only certain people know it. 

When you get there if someone says the first line to you, reply immediately with the second line. If you say the first line to them they will reply with the second line and you reply with the third.

"What's the best way to the train station?"

"You could walk, but it's about 10 blocks"

"That's fine, I could use the exercise"

Only trust people who know this phrase. If they don't then get away quickly. You may not know if you can trust me, but believe me, you can. I was the one that sent you to that world, and I know your parents, they are waiting for you.

Goodluck Children. Make sure you're wearing the necklaces before you put them all together

-Strange

"Another world? What does that mean?" Dani took the paper from me and read it again. 

We all shared the same look, a look of apprehension. I took the paper back from Dani when she was done "Should we go? Or do you think this is some sort of trick?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, this 'Strange' dude says he knows our parents... Wouldn't hurt to go"

After some debating, we all decided to go. But first, we needed to pack. And we needed an alibi to tell our parents

We decided to tell them we were going camping with our friend Anna's family. We did that a lot so they would believe it, plus they wouldn't care as long as we were with adults. 

I texted our friend Anna and told her that we were going to look for our birth parents and that we're using her as an alibi. Anna texted back and said that it was fine that we're using her as an excuse and that it was good timing cause she and her family are going camping today

This would give us about two weeks since Anna and her family usually camped for that long. We all went to our houses and started packing. Just like we thought, our parents believed us

I got out my bookbag and emptied it, and started shoving stuff in it like my laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, headphones, my glasses -Violet and I wear glasses but I don't need them as much as she does so I don't wear them much- and sunglasses, a couple of notebooks and pencils -normal and colored- in case someone wanted to draw or something, some outfits, snacks, water, and anything else we may need. Before I left I grabbed the money that I was saving so we could move out that I had stashed and I changed my clothes

We all met back up at Dani's secret room. Turns out, everyone else had the same idea I had about changing clothes

Turns out, everyone else had the same idea I had about changing clothes   
"Everyone got everything?" Everyone nodded. "Wait where's Vi?"

At that moment Violet ran through the door. "Sorry, I forgot to grab my camera"

Violet didn't go anywhere without her photography camera. She loved photography

In another bag, we put the blankets and the necklace boxes and I stuck the note in my pocket. 

"Dani?" Dani's mom called. Dani ran out to see what she needed, the rest of us set our bags down and followed. 

"Hey, I found this in the attic. You had it with you when the orphanage found you." She handed Dani a small stuffed penguin. Then she turned to us "You're parents also just dropped off ones that you had"

We all looked at each other confused and followed Mrs. Stoke to the living room. Sitting on the table were four small stuffed animals: A sloth, a panda, a doe, and an owl

Sitting on the table were four small stuffed animals: A sloth, a panda, a doe, and an owl   
Mrs. Stoke handed the sloth to Alex, the panda to me, the doe to Mia, and the owl to Violet. They all had our first and middle names embroidered on them. These were our favorite animals... We had these when the orphanages found us?

"You're father and I need to go to work. Have fun camping" Mrs. Stoke kissed Dani's forehead and then she and Mr. Stoke left

We went back to the secret room and put the stuffed animals into the bags. Once we made sure we had everything and anything we needed before putting on the necklaces

We stood close together and one by one put them together. First was Dani and Alex, then Alex and Mia, then Mia and Violet, and finally Violet and me. The necklaces together made a star

Suddenly, everything around us started spinning. At first, it was slow, but then it got faster and faster until you could barely see anything. 

Then everything stopped abruptly and we fell to the ground. 

"Everyone okay?" I sat up and brushed the dirt off of my pants. Wait, dirt...?

Multiple yeah's answered. As I looked around I realized we weren't at Dani's anymore

"Uhh, I don't think we're at Dani's anymore Toto..."

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked around. Instead of being in Dani's secret room, we were now in the woods. Although this did not look like the woods near our houses 

"Where are we...?" Mia asked. We all stood up and continued looking around. 

I grabbed my phone and turned it on, no signal. "I have no idea but there's no signal"

The others took out their phones and did the same, getting the same result. 

"Let's walk around and see if we can find something or someone"

Everyone agreed so we started walking through the woods...


	8. Something Strange, In The Neighborhood... Who Ya Gonna Call? ...Captain America...?!

~Dani's POV~

We've been walking for about three hours but there was no sign of anything. It was getting dark and we didn't want to have to sleep in the woods, especially when we didn't know where we are or what is in these woods

"Danniii" Mia whined, dragging out my name "I'm tired"

I sighed. We all were tired, and hungry since we ate all our snacks, and scared. "I know M, if we don't find anything soon we'll camp out and we'll take turns keeping watch"

Everyone seemed to agree with that so we continued walking. 

"Y'know" Sam started "It's kinda funny how we lied to our parents by saying we were going camping but that's probably what we're going to end up doing"

The rest of us couldn't help but laugh. Then there was a snapping noise as if someone stepped on a twig. We stopped in our tracks, Alex and I stood in front of the others since we were the two oldest

There was another snap and then footsteps. Then we saw movement behind the trees

"Who's there?" A voice said from behind the trees. I turned to the others and gave them a look that said to keep quiet

After more footsteps, the person finally came into view. He was wearing a leather suit that was mostly blue but had some red and white, and a mask so we couldn't see anything but his eyes and mouth

Our eyes widened when he came into view. I-is that... Captain America...? He seemed just as surprised to see us, not in a way that he knew us but because we were children

"What are you children doing out here?"

The five of us looked at each other, we didn't know if we could trust him, even if he is Captain America. 

Suddenly, Sam looked like she got an idea. She pulled the note out of her pocket "What's the best way to the train station?" She said slow and nervously

It took me a second to realize what she meant. That's what the man in the note said to say to see if we can trust someone. The man seemed to study us before he spoke

"You could walk, but it's about 10 blocks"

Sam shoved the note back into her pocket. "That's fine, I could use the exercise..."

The man lowered his guard and I noticed a shield on his back. Was he Captain America...? Alex and I still stood in front of the younger ones protectively. 

"Don't worry. I won't harm you. What are children like yourselves doing out here?"

"We uh-" I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if we could tell him. "We got teleported here from another world... We were told that everything would be explained once we got here..."

"What are your names?"

I contemplated giving him fake names but I realized that if he did know us or our parents he needed to know our real names. "I'm Danielle, and this is Alexander, Mia, Violet, and Samantha..." I pointed everyone out

His eyes widened behind his mask but quickly went back to normal. "You look tired. Why don't you come back with me and my team and we'll get you something to eat and you can rest...?"

I held up a finger to say hold on and turned to the others. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Dude, he's fucking Captain America" Sam whispered, she was nearly bouncing with excitement. 

Mia yawned and rubbed her eyes. She may not be the youngest but sometimes she acted like it, but in a cute way. "Dani, I really don't want to sleep in the woods..."

I nodded and turned back to 'Captain America'. "Alright. We'll come with you, but first, tell us who you are"

"The names Steve Rogers" He took off his mask. It took everything we had not to gasp or in Sam's case, scream in excitement

"As in... Captain America...?"

He nodded once and then lifted his finger to his ear. "Stark, I got five kids here who look tired and lost-" He seemed to be cut off before he could finish. 

Wait... Did he say Stark? As in...?

My thoughts were cut short when he spoke again. "That's what I thought. I'll bring them" He lowered his hand and motioned for us to follow. "My team is waiting at our aircraft."

We followed him through the woods, we weren't walking for long when we came across a big aircraft. The five of us stopped and looked at it in awe

Cap chuckled and walked onto the aircraft. The rest of us stood there nervously as we heard talking from inside, we couldn't understand what they were saying but we figured they were talking about us. 

After a minute or two, a woman came out. She was wearing a skintight black suit and had red hair. 

"Hi, I'm Natasha. Why don't you come in and we'll get you somewhere warm?" She gave us a friendly smiled. We followed her into the aircraft and saw three more people. "This is Tony, Clint, and Bruce." Natasha pointed them out, but they didn't know we already knew them because we basically grew up loving them

Natasha led us to a little sitting area in the ship and told us we'd be at the Avengers HQ shortly, then she went to go talk to the others

~Tony's POV ~ A Minute Before~

Steve walked into the ship alone. 

"Where are the kids?"

"They're outside" He motioned to the door behind him. "But there's something I need to tell you"

He then started explaining how he found the kids and what they told him about being from another world and told to come here. "I think they may be our kids... I mean, they came from a different world and we're told they had to do something here and their names are the same and they look just like us..."

"Steve, it could just be a coincidence... I think Strange would have told us if it was getting to that time..." The other Avengers agreed with me. 

Steve rolled his eyes and shrugged, while Natasha went to get the kids. Normally we wouldn't allow people to come with us but we were making an exception for these kids

Nat came back in with the kids and I nearly fell out of my seat. The girl in front of the group looked just like Adeline... Just like my Danielle...

I looked at the others and they seemed to think the same thing I did. Maybe Steve was right... Maybe these were our kids...


	9. Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TW~ Self-Harm Mentions~ Also this story takes place after Age Of Ultron but Pietro didn't die. He saved Clint's life by taking the bullets but instead of dying they were able to save him~

~Third Person~

It was quiet on the aircraft while they flew to the Avengers HQ. The five kids were shocked that they were in the same room as their favorite superhero team.

The adults, on the other hand, were trying not to get their hopes up that the kids on their ship might be the kids they gave up years ago.

Natasha went over to the kids and knelt down in front of them. The kids knew that they were safe with the Avengers but they were still scared. "Hey, do you guys need anything?"

Danielle looked over to the others and then turned back to Natasha. "Mia got hurt after we got here" She looked over to the smallest blonde who was holding her arm close to her chest

Clint's head shot up when she said that name. He looked closely at Mia but not too close as to scare her. She looked like his late wife Penelope

"I'll help you" Natasha stood up and went over to a small closet before going back over to the kids with a first aid kit. She held her hand out and Mia slowly gave Nat her arm. There was a giant gash on her arm going from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. You could also see faint self-harm scars on her arm

Natasha carefully put something on the gash to keep it from getting infected, Mia winced and pulled her arm away.

"Don't worry Hun, it'll only hurt for a second" Natasha's mothering instincts were kicking in, even though she never had time to be a mother before she had to give up her son.

Mia slowly gave her arm back to Natasha so that she could bandage it. After she did Natasha gave Mia a small smile and went to put the first aid kit away.

"Tony, how much longer till we get to HQ?" She asked the billionaire who was sitting in the pilot's seat of the aircraft. He wasn't flying it as it was on autopilot but he was there to make sure things went smoothly

"Not long. Maybe another half-hour" He spun his seat around to look at the other passengers. His eyes scanned the kids, they were covered in dirt and were shaking, probably from being out in the November cold for so long "Friday, let everyone at HQ know that we're bringing five kids with us and to fix up some rooms for them"

"Yes boss"

The kids jumped at the sudden voice, that was the first time Friday had spoken and they didn't expect it.

"Why don't you tell us about yourselves..." Natasha said, sitting across from the kids.

The five of them looked unsure at each other, Danielle was the first to speak. "My name is Danielle Renee Stoke, I was adopted when I was 4 but I only found out not that long ago..."

Tony's heart nearly stopped when she said her name. 'Could she be my Danielle?'

"What do you like to do for fun Danielle?"

Danielle bit her lip nervously. "I like to cook, draw, sing, and write"

"Dani is amazing at all those things," Alex said nudging Danielle's side. Her cheeks turned a bright red, she hated when they did things like this, especially in front of people they didn't know.

"What about you?" Natasha asked Alex. She was eager to learn more about him, she wanted to know if he was really her son. "Tell us about you"

"My name is Alexander James Robinson. I was adopted when I was 3 but like Dani, I didn't find out until recently, and I like sports and playing video games, though Vi always kicks my ass at them"

"Hell yeah I do," Violet said for the first time since they got on the aircraft.

That caused the Avengers to chuckle, at least the kids were getting comfortable enough with them to joke around

Violet was the next to introduce herself. "My name is Violet Aurora Becker. I was adopted at the age of 3 but I only found out recently and I love video games, playing guitar, and photography!" She excitedly opened her bag and pulled out a small light purple camera and some photography shots

She handed the pictures to Natasha.

"Holy shit, these are amazing" Natasha handed the pictures to the others to look at and pass around. Banner looked at the girl who could be his daughter, she had Milah's excitement and it seemed like she had her personality too

Sam was next to introduce herself "My name is Samantha Nicole Rhodes, I was adopted when I was 5, I learned about it recently, and I like to dance"

It was Steve's turn to be shocked. These had to be their kids, there was no way in hell this was just a coincidence.

And finally Mia. "My name is Amelia Grace Barron, I was adopted when I was four, found out recently, and I like to draw, sing, cook, and I want to learn Archery cause it seems epic!"

Clint smirked at this, there was no way in hell this wasn't his daughter. Not with how she felt about Archery. "It is epic. Maybe I'll teach you sometime"

Mia's eyes lit up and she perked up "Really?" Her eyes were really big as she looked at him pleadingly. Clint's heart melted at her face, she was too cute to say no too

"Yeah... Yeah I will"

Mia smiled and started bouncing in her seat, eager to start Archery training.

There was one question that the Avengers were dying to ask, Steve was the only one to get enough courage to ask it. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know who your birth parents are?"

The kids looked at the ground and shook their heads. The Avengers decided to drop the subject of parents, cause it seemed like a sore subject for them

"How old are you?"

"We're all 17" Danielle answered.

Natasha decided to ask one more question before they got to HQ. "When are your birthdays?"

Again, Danielle answered. It seemed as though she was the leader of their little group. "I'm the oldest, I was born on April 18th. Alex was born on May 13th, Mia was born on June 20th, Violet was born on August 18th, and Sam was born on October 31st."

"Looks like we got a Halloween baby" Natasha joked. Sam smiled at her, she was getting used to Natasha

The Avengers shared another look. That was another reason these kids are theirs, they share the exact birthdays with their kids

The aircraft landed at HQ and the Avengers led the kids inside. The kids looked around in awe, they never would have imagined they'd be in the Avengers HQ. Natasha told Steve and Banner to make something for the kids to eat while she helped them get settled. Wanda met with Natasha to show her and the kids where their rooms were

They led the kids down a long hallway and Wanda pointed out each of their rooms as well. "Each room has its own bathroom and if you need anything my room is right down here as well as Natasha's."

The kids walked into their respective rooms, they were bigger than their living rooms back at home.

"Why don't you guys all take showers and by the time you're done Steve and Bruce will have dinner's ready," Natasha said as she and Wanda left

The kids nodded and followed her orders. After their showers, they changed into comfier clothes. Dani put on some black leggings, a white tank top and a sweater with the old Mickey Mouse on it, Sam put on a pair of comfy dark blue shorts and a light blue t-shirt, Mia put on some gray leggings, a black tank top, and a light gray sweater, Violet put on a pink tank top and some comfy black sorts and Alex put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black pants

They slipped back on their shoes and met up in the hallway.

"So..." Sam trailed off. "What do you guys think of our situation...?"

The rest of them were quiet as they thought. They weren't sure what to think about it, one moment they're in their world having Marvel Movie Marathons and the next they find out they're adopted and they're sent to a strange world where there Avengers and everything they grew up loving is real

Alex was the first to speak "I think it's cool. We've always wanted to be here"

Everyone else agreed. They were living out the dream they've had for their entire lives

"Is it just me or does it seem like they know something we don't?" Dani asked. The noticed the looks the Avengers gave each other whenever the kids told them something about themselves

Violet shrugged. "Do you think they know our birth parents?"

"Maybe... We should get out there before they think something's up"

The others nodded and they headed down the hallway and tried to find their way back, they ended up getting lost in the maze of hallways. Suddenly, something flashed past them. The blur stopped and turned around to look at them

"Ah, you're the children the others brought back huh?" Pietro asked.

The children were at a loss for words, Pietro was alive? But in their world, he died when saving Hawkeye...

"Hello...?" Pietro waved his hand in front of their faces "You okay?"

Dani snapped back to reality "Oh, uh sorry. Yeah, we're the kids they brought back. I'm Danielle and this is Alex, Mia, Violet, and Sam"

"I'm Pietro. You guys look lost, need help?"

Dani nodded. "We're looking for the kitchen"

"You're a long way from there." He chuckled "Follow me" He walked normal speed to the kitchen where Steve and Banner had just finished making dinner. Steve gave Pietro a plate of food and Pietro sped off to his room.

Natasha was sitting at the dining room table with Tony and Clint, she waved the kids over to sit. Most of the Avengers ate in their rooms or in the tv room but Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Banner decided to eat with the kids. Tony was sitting at the head of the table, Danielle sat down on his right, Sam sat next to her, Clint was sat on Sam's other side, on Tony's other side sat Natasha, Mia sat next to her, then Alex, then Violet.

Steve and Banner served the other Avengers and the kids, then they sat down with them. Banner sat next to Violet and Steve sat on the side of the table opposite of Tony.

"What is this?" Mia asked looking at her food

"Turkey Casserole, one of Steve and Banner's famous dishes" Natasha answered with a smile

"Oh stop it, Nat, you're embarrassing us" Banner joked

The kids had never had turkey casserole before so they were eager to try it, but they were also nervous that they wouldn't like it, they didn't want to hurt Steve and Banner's feelings.

The kids all took a bite at the same time.

"This is really good"

The other kids agreed with Dani and nearly scarfed down their food.

Natasha watched the kid eat as if they haven't eaten their entire lives. "When was the last time you guys ate? Or is the food just that good?"

"We haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, although we did have some snacks while we were walking through the woods but we ran out after an hour of walking"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "How long were you walking before I found you?"

"About three hours"

Tony nearly choked on his food. "Three hours in this weather?"

The kids nodded.

"Jesus..." Tony sat back in his chair and looked at the kids. "Is that where you guys ended up when you first got here?"

Again, the kids nodded. They chatted about random things while they ate, the only topic the Avengers steered clear of was the kid's parents, both birth and adoptive

When everyone was done eating, Tony and Clint took the dishes to the sink. Danielle offered to help but Tony told her they had it handled.

Mia laid her head on the table as she drifted to sleep. Natasha noticed this and suggested the kids go to bed since they've had a long day.

They agreed and Alex carried Mia to her room. Once the kids were out of earshot Tony brought up the topic on all of their minds. "They have to be our kids... They have the same names, the same birthdays, they look like us, they act like us, they're adopted, they don't know who their birth parents are and they were told that they had to come here. It's not a coincidence."

"I agree Tones. They have to be, but we can't tell them yet." It's not that Steve didn't want to tell them, because he did, he just wanted to wait until they were positive "Not until we're 100% sure, and we can't overwhelm them too much with questions. Once they get comfortable enough with us we can do a DNA test but until then we keep this to ourselves. We don't even tell the others, agreed?"

The other Avengers nodded. They wanted so badly to tell the kids that they were their parents but they couldn't, not until they were sure, and they were afraid that the kids would be mad at them for giving them up. Hell, the Avengers were mad at themselves for doing it but they had no other choice

After their little meeting was over, Tony went to go check on the kids. He went to Mia's room first but it was empty. He started to panic, afraid that they ran off. He checked Alex's next: Empty. As was Violet's and Sam's

Finally, he checked Danielle's room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw all five of the kids asleep in Danielle's huge bed.

'I guess they didn't want to sleep alone' Tony thought as he shut the door

Dani sleepily turned to the door as Tony shut it. There was something about Tony that she couldn't get off her mind. He felt... Familiar... Like she knows him and not because she grew up loving Iron Man

There was something else she couldn't quite place...


	10. What's Going On Bro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I started writing this on Wattpad (and I will still continue to) and I decided to try out AO3 so I'm copying and pasting the story here, so if anything looks weird that's why.

~Danielle's POV ~ The Next Day~

"Dani, wake up," Sam said shaking me. I groaned and rolled over. I had the strangest dream...

She shook me again, "Dani... We're in the Avenger's HQ"

I sat up and looked around, Sam was right. We were still in the Avenger's HQ

"I thought that was a dream..."

"So did we, then we remembered." Sam stood up, she was now wearing a black shirt that said 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. If you hurt Bucky, I'll kill you' and jean shorts

I raised an eyebrow at her "Did you pick that shirt because of where we are?"

"No, I swear all I saw was a black shirt and I didn't realize what it said until after I put it on" She went over to the door "Steve is making breakfast so get dressed" Then she left

I looked over to the other part of the bed. It was empty so I figured the others were awake and already in the kitchen. I got out of bed and went over to my bag

After pulling out a random shirt and pair of dark jeans, I got dressed and went to the kitchen, thankfully without getting lost

The Avengers, Alex, Mia, Vi, and Sam were already in there waiting. Mia was wearing a white shirt that said 'Idk, Google it' and a pair of jean shorts, Violet was wearing a shirt that said 'Don't be a Richard' and jeans, and Alex was wearing a red and white shirt and dark jeans

Tony looked up when I walked in and nearly spit out his coffee, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I like your shirt"

I looked down at my shirt and my eyes widened. It was white with black letters that said 'I'm a female. Fe = Iron, Male = Man. Therefore I am Iron Man'

I looked back at Tony and I could tell he was trying not to laugh as he drank his coffee. I bit my lip as I felt myself blush "Um, I uh... I didn't realize I was wearing this shirt..."

The others looked at my shirt and burst out laughing. I looked over at Sam, she was leaning forwards at the table so that no one could see her shirt

"Where'd you get it?" Tony asked.

I went over and sat at the table. "Well, in our world the Avengers and everything is fictional. You guys are comic book and movie characters, so there is a lot of merchandise that probably doesn't exist here. Like my shirt..."

"Cool," Tony nodded as he comprehended everything. Everyone went back to what they were doing before which was either cooking or talking with someone

"Hey, Steve?" I smirked at Sam before turning to Steve

"Hmm?"

Sam's eyes widened when she realized what I was doing. 

"Did ya see Sam's shirt?"

Sam blushed a deep red as everyone turned to look at her. She was now leaning back in her seat with one arm over her chest, blocking the writing, and the other hand covering her face

After a while of everyone waiting for her to show them, she sighed and sat up straight, revealing her shirt. 

Everyone in the kitchen burst into laughter again, including Steve. Sam shot me a death glare which wasn't good. Whenever Sam was mad she always got revenge which was usually with a prank. Mia usually helps her with pranks and when those two get together all hell breaks loose

Everyone calmed down and Steve and Natasha finished with breakfast, which was waffles, and they brought the food over along with fruit and syrup

Sam and I shared a look before bursting into laughter, earning a look of confusion from the Avengers and an eye roll from our friends. 

"What's so funny?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and shook my head. "Just an inside joke..."

The Avengers looked between the two of us and gave us a look to explain. 

"When we were little we used to call waffles Ripped Pancakes. Like a ripped guy..." 

Tony and Clint both nearly choked on their food from laughing. Steve and Banner both chuckled and rolled their eyes at us while Natasha smiled

As we ate, I noticed the Avengers kept looking at each other strangely. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine" Tony took another bite of his food. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged and took a sip of the soda Natasha gave me "You guys keep looking at each other strangely, and I get the feeling you're not telling us something..."

Again, the Avengers shared a look. The others and I all looked at them, waiting for an explanation. 

"It's nothing. Trust me"

I sighed and went back to my food. He was obviously lying, they knew something we didn't and I'm determined to find out what

After breakfast, the adults went to go talk 'Mission plans' and left us by ourselves. We headed back to my room and once I shut the door I turned to the others

"Okay, so something is weird with them. They know something that involves us but they're not telling us"

Alex, who was sprawled on my bed like the others were, shrugged. "Does it matter? Let's just be happy that we're in the Avenger's world"

I sighed and sat in the chair that was in the room. I was going to get to the bottom of this whether they helped or not. 

They started talking amongst themselves while I tried to figure out a plan. I can't go eavesdrop because Friday will probably tattle on me cause Friday is a snitch, If I just straight up ask them they probably won't tell me, how else can I figure this out? I don't want to go through their stuff because they're letting us into their home and it's rude to snoop. 

I'm going to go talk to Tony, maybe I can convince him to tell me. I went out and peaked into the kitchen to see if he was there, unfortunately, he wasn't. 

"Hey, Friday?"

"Yes, Miss Stoak?" The AI answered

"Where's Tony?"

"In the lab" 

I turned and looked at all the different hallways. This place is so confusing. "Can you tell me where that is?"

"Down the hallway on your left, until you reach the end, it's the last door on your right"

"Thanks" I followed her directions and slowly opened the door, instead of leading into a room it led to a flight of stairs that only went down one floor. 

I slowly went down the stairs, there was a wall stopping me from seeing into the room but it stopped halfway down the stairs. When I got to that point I crouched down to look into the room

There were two big tables in the middle of the room as well as three tables against two of the walls. Tony was sitting at the table closest to me tinkering with something. I grabbed onto the railing and leaned to the right so I could see better. Before I could see what it was, my hand slipped and I fell down the stairs

"Danielle?!"

I landed on my arm and heard a loud crack. I opened my eyes and everything was slightly spinning. There were footsteps and then Tony appeared above me with a worried look on his face

"Are you okay?"

There was a throbbing in my head and everything was blurry. I wanted to answer but when I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. Tony picked me up bridal style and took me back upstairs

After setting me down on the couch in the living room he told Friday to get the others. He ran out of the room and came back with a towel, which he put on my head. A sharp pain went through my head when he did that, making me gasp in pain

He grimaced as if me being in pain was causing him pain. My eyes wanted to close but I knew it wasn't good for me to sleep. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they kept trying to close no matter how hard I tried to stop them until they finally got what they wanted and closed

"Stay awake for me baby girl" Tony's voice sounded distant and worried. Why was he calling me baby girl?

I vaguely heard the other Avengers come into the room and ask what happened. I forced my eyes open and turned my head to the side

Tony was kneeling next to the couch, a worried expression still on his face. 

"Can you hear me, Starling?"

Starling...? Why does that sound familiar...?

I slowly nodded even though it hurt. Banner came over and kneeled next to Tony, he pulled the towel away from my head. When he set it down on the table behind them I could see there was a lot of blood on it, Tony noticed me looking at it and moved in between it and me so I couldn't see it

My eyes shut again and I could vaguely hear Banner and Tony talking. Banner said something about a concussion and a broken wrist and I felt something get put on my right hand and my forehead, suddenly I felt myself get picked up

I turned my head towards the chest of whoever was carrying me and tried to open my eyes. My eyes only stayed open for a second but I saw a glowing circle, must be Tony carrying me

A door opened and I heard the faint voices of my friends, I could barely tell what they were saying but they were probably asking what happened

I was then set down on the bed and the blankets were pulled over me. I managed to get my eyes open and I turned my head to face Tony, it took me a second to focus but once I did I could tell he was still worried. No one else was in the room so I take it the others left

He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to make me move so he didn't hurt me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." My voice came out shaky 

"What were you doing in the lab?"

I bit my lip and shrugged as much as I could without hurting my wrist. "I wanted to talk to you..."

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He probably knows I was stalking him. "How long were you standing there for before you fell?"

Looking away, I shrugged. I don't want him to hate me, trust me I've had people hate me for something less than a little eavesdropping

"I'm not mad Dani, just curious"

I still didn't look at him. I have really bad abandonment issues because I have had lots of people I considered 'friends' leave me, the only ones who never left me were Alex, Sam, Vi, and Mia. I haven't known the Avengers for long but I grew up loving them and I can't stand the thought of them hating me. 

"Not long... I didn't want to bother you if you were doing something important..."

By the look on his face, I could tell he knew I was lying but he didn't push it. "What did you need?"

"Nothing" I shook my head but stopped when it started hurting again. "It doesn't matter"

"It matters if you fell down the stairs because of it" 

I looked away from him. If I tell him he'll be mad at me for not letting the subject go

"Dani... Look at me..." His voice was soft and quiet. He seemed genuinely worried but I couldn't tell why. He hasn't known me for that long and he barely knows anything about me

I turned my head to look at him and took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was coming next

"I'm not mad, why would I be mad that you hurt yourself? I'm just curious as to why you were there..."

"I just..." I looked away again "I wanted to talk to you about whatever it is you're not telling us about..."

Tony sighed "Dani, I wish I could tell you, believe me, I do, but I can't... Not yet. It's nothing bad though, trust me you guys may like it... We just need to be sure of something first"

I nodded and turned onto my left side, facing Tony. Tony smiled, he stroked my cheek with his thumb. There was something familiar about him, and the way he spoke to me. He talks to me like I'm an old friend or someone from his past

My eyes closed as I started to fall asleep. I heard Tony chuckle and I felt him stand

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Tony kissing my head 

"Night Starling"


	11. Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ~ Talking about Self-Harm
> 
> Something you should know before you continue reading the chapter:
> 
> In this story, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel don't exist. In the time that Age Of Ultron takes place, they went to see Laura who is Clint's fiancee. They don't have, nor are expecting, any children and she doesn't know that Clint had a daughter but she knows he was married~

~Mia's POV~

I ran into the kitchen where the others, except Dani, were. Dani wasn't there cause she was still resting after falling onto a concrete floor. For some reason, Tony has been insanely worried about her. I mean it's not like he's not allowed to be worried about her, it's just he seems more worried than anyone else.

Don't get me wrong, we all love Dani, but she's been hurt a lot worse and she's strong. Her parents have never been as worried about her as Tony is. 

"How's Dani, Mia?" Tony asked

"Still resting. She's doing better though" I got myself some cereal and sat down at the island

He nodded and went back to what he was doing. I still can't believe we're in the Avenger's world, it's crazy to think that a couple of days ago we were watching the movies and saving up to meet the actors at ComicCon and now we're literally hanging out with the actual Avengers

"Hey, Mia?"

I looked up at Clint. "Yeah?"

"After breakfast do you want to learn archery?"

I dropped my spoon into the bowl and perked up. "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!!"

Clint and the other Avengers chuckled, while my friends playfully rolled their eyes.

Alex took his bowl to the sink "Mia's been wanting to learn archery since she was six"

"Really?" Clint raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" I nodded and slightly looked down at my bowl "My parents never let me take lessons though, they always said it was too dangerous..."

"It's not dangerous if you have the right teacher, and fortunately, I am that teacher"

"There's two Clint's..." Natasha said jokingly to the others, which made them groan

~After Breakfast~

Once we were done eating, Clint took me down to the training room. It was in the basement and the walls, floor, and ceiling were all white, but not in a way that you couldn't tell where one thing ended and another thing started. There was a balcony overlooking the room

"That's where anyone who wants to watch but doesn't want to get in the way sits," Clint explained when he saw me looking at the balcony. "Hey Fri, can we get some targets? And open the weapons room while you're at it"

"Yes Mr. Barton" Friday replied

Clint went over to the wall to our left. It opened revealing tons of weapons, including guns, swords, and bows. He took two bows off of the wall, grabbed a quiver of arrows, and some black strappy things. As he was doing that, multiple targets appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

"Which hand is your dominant hand?" He asked, coming over to stand next to me. I held up my left hand. "Alright, so you're left-handed like me. So what I want you to do is hold up your finger towards one of the targets so that your finger is covering it, then I want you to close one of your eyes, and then close your other eye and tell me which one makes your finger jump from the target"

"What is this supposed to do?"

He slung the quiver and one of the bows over his shoulder. "It's to see if you're right eye dominant or left eye dominant" I looked at him confused, making him chuckle. "I'll explain later"

I looked at the targets and did as he said, first closing my left eye, and then my right. When I closed my left eye it made my finger jump away from the target. "Closing my left eye made it jump"

"So you're left eye dominant. Many people have a dominant eye, which means their brains prefer the visuals obtained through one eye versus the other" He explained. "I'm left eye and left hand dominant like you"

I nodded, still a bit confused.

"Before we do anything else-" He held up one of the black things. "These are protective gear that you need to wear while we train. They help protect your arm, chest, and fingers from string injuries."

I nodded and he helped me put them on. The arm guard went on my 'bow-arm' which was my right arm, and the finger tab went on my middle finger on my left hand

"Now, you'll want to use your dominant hand to pull back the string and your non-dominant hand to hold the bow" He handed me the bow in his hands, I did as he said and held the bow in my right hand, and the string in my left. "Very good. Now, line your body up to the target. You want to make it so that if you drew an imaginary line from you to the target, the line would go across your feet"

I lined myself up and gave him a smile to tell him I was ready. My heart started beating faster with every step closer I got to shooting the arrow. I can't believe I'm finally getting to learn archery and my teacher is none other than Clint Barton.

"Stand upright and place your feet shoulder-width apart. Keep your back erect so that, when you pull the string, your arms and shoulders form a "T" shape. Your stance should be comfortable enough to hold for long periods of time, but also firm and alert" He helped me stand the way I'm supposed to and position the bow the right way "Now before I give you an arrow, I want to show you how to use the bow without one-" He stood behind me and made sure the bow was aimed properly

"-Your inner elbow should be parallel to the ground and the bow should always remain vertical. Use your back muscles for strength and let your arm stay as relaxed as possible. Keep pulling until the bow feels tight, then use your chin, ear, or another body part as a reference point, that way you can draw the string back to the same spot each time. When you pull back the string, lift your elbow. This makes your shoulder muscles work instead of your arm muscles"

After making sure my elbow was parallel, I carefully pulled back the string. Once the bow felt tight, I made a mental note as to where my arm and the string was positioned.

"Good, good. Now point your bow so that the tip of the arrow lines up with your target when shooting you can either close your non-dominant eye or keep both eyes open. It's up to you"

I nodded and went from both eyes open to only my left eye open a couple of times to see which felt more comfortable. "I'll keep both open"

"Alright." He nodded. "Now, loosen the string cause now you're getting an arrow."

"Yes!" I carefully loosened the string and started bouncing on my feet.

Clint chuckled and handed me an arrow. He helped me place it on the bow while explaining how to do so. "Now most archers that don't have a sight hold the arrow with their first three fingers under the arrow and their thumb holding it in place but I find it easier to have the arrow in between my index and middle fingers, but it's up to you how you want to do it"

I tried both ways to feel which I liked better. "Your way does seem easier" I put the arrow in between my index and middle fingers

"Alright. Now aim at the target the way I showed you"

I did as he said, making sure to have my elbow parallel.

"Now pull back the string"

Again, I did as he said.

"Now you're going to release the arrow by relaxing the fingers on your string hand. The goal is to get a clean release, meaning the bow leaves your fingers with as little slowdown and interference as possible. While this may sound simple, the manner in which you release your fingers from the bowstring can impact the arrow's flight, and any unintended flinches or wobbles can knock it off course. After releasing the arrow, wait until it hits the target to lower the bow" He said slowly so I could understand. "You got that?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good. Now aim and release the arrow" He took a step back to give me room.

I took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. It hit the red circle closest to the middle, but not in the middle. I smiled big, even though I didn't get it in the middle I still got to finally shoot an arrow, after years and years of begging

Clint chuckled. "Happy?"

"Very! Let's do it again!"

He chuckled and nodded

~Later~

Clint and I decided to stop archery training for the night and continue it tomorrow. I haven't gotten a bullseye yet but I'm getting close

"What do you want to eat?" Clint asked as we walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"Hmm, what do you have?"

"Cookies, cheesecake, fig newtons, healthy shit that Banner and Steve bought, pie, and some other things I can't think of but you're welcome to look" He motioned to the pantry and the fridge.

I shook my head. "Cheesecake sounds good"

He nodded and got the cheesecake out, cutting us both a piece. We sat on opposite sides

"So Clint?"

"Hmm?"

I bit my lip, ever since we met Pietro we realized that not everything here is the same as in our world so we decided to casually ask about different things to see what was different. I wanted to know about Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel, Clint's wife, and kids. "You seem to be really good with kids, do you have any of your own?"

Clint stopped eating and started messing around with his cheesecake, I could tell I must've said something I shouldn't have

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "No, it's fine. I uh... I had a daughter... Years ago but I uh... I had to give her up..." He looked down at his plate sadly

"I'm so sorry..." I wasn't expecting that, I was expecting a no, a yeah, and then the names of all or some of his kids from our world, and after his reaction, I was even expecting something like 'yeah but my wife doesn't let me see them', but I definitely wasn't expecting that "What was her name?"

He hesitated as if he wasn't sure if he could tell me. "Amelia..."

I froze. Did I hear him right? Did he say, Amelia...? "Oh, It's... Cute..." Was all I could get out

"Yeah"

"Are you married?"

He chuckled and raised his left hand, showing no ring. "Nope, I used to be to a woman named Penelope but she died a couple of years after we gave up our daughter... She got really sick and her body wasn't strong enough" His voice broke at that last part

"I'm sorry..." I decided to drop it. I didn't want to make him talk about it if it was too hard 

"It's alright" He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm engaged to a woman named Laura now though"

So Laura existed but not the kids, well he has a daughter but not Lila... A girl with the same name as me... Weird...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint and I talked for a while about different things

"Can I ask, what made you start doing that?" He nodded to the scars on my arm.

I bit my lip and turned my arm over so that the inside was facing down. "I uh..." I never talked about it, not even with my friends. Yeah they know about it and know why I do it but they don't know everything

"You can tell me, Milly..."

I froze, why did he call me that? Why does it seem familiar...? I decided to let it go for now. "I uh, I get bullied a lot... We all do actually but I get the worst of it, or I just take harder... But anyways, hurting myself was my way of dealing with it I guess..."

"Have you tried talking to your parents about help? With both the bullies and the self-harming?"

I snorted. "My parents wouldn't care, they never have time for me. It's always 'Not now Mia,' 'We're busy Mia,' 'Later Mia' and if I keep pestering them I'll get an 'Amelia Grace! We said not now!'" I shrugged. "It's all my life has ever been... I could never go home and they wouldn't care"

"I'm sure that's not true"

Little did he know it actually is. I don't know why my parents adopted me if they were just going to ignore and yell at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Did I? I've never really talked about it with the others...

"You don't have to talk Mia, but I'm always here if you want to"

I shrugged. "What's there to talk about? I get bullied like a lot of other people, then I go home and get ignored by my parents. It's as simple as that"

Clint put his plate into the sink and came over and sat on the stool next to me. "Why do you get bullied?"

"Cause I'm quiet, I keep to myself, everyone thinks me and the others are weird and nerds, I'm small and petite, I'm not popular, I'm dumb, I'm ugly... Basically everything about me I get bullied for..."

"Mia look at me" After I hesitantly looked at him he continued. "You are not weird, you are not dumb, you are not ugly. You are an amazing, smart, and beautiful young lady. You don't need to have lots of friends or be popular, you just need to have people that love and care for you for who you are and who will always be there for you. So what if you don't have many friends, you have friends that will always be there for you no matter what. That's what matters. You were born to be real, not to be perfect."

I started to tear up, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Yeah, my friends have told me not to listen to people and that none of that stuff, well the bad stuff, is true but hearing it from your friends is a lot different than hearing it from an adult that barely knows you. "Thanks, Clint."

"No problem Kid."

There was something about Clint... It felt like I could talk to him about things that I couldn't talk to the others about...

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see ya later" I gave him another grateful smile and went to leave

"Hey, Mia?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Your parents don't realize that they're missing out on such an awesome daughter, if I was your father I would be extremely proud of you"

I couldn't help but smile and my chest felt warm, like... Like I was finally feeling the way parental love should feel... "Thanks, Clint"

I made my way to my room and started getting stuff ready for my shower and as I did I thought of what Clint said, my parents are missing out, I shouldn't feel bad for their mistakes, I shouldn't have to beg and plead for their affection.

I don't want to go home, not because I'm in the Avenger's world but because if I go home I'll just be ignored again. At least here people pay attention to me, I've felt more love and kindness in the two days that we've been here than I ever have in my 17 years of life back home, hell I've felt a whole hell of a lot happier too

This is where I should be. With people who care for me... People like Clint...


	12. Make Me Listen To The Truth, Even If It Breaks Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TW~ Ectopic Pregnancy Mentions, Depression Mentions, Infertility Mentions~

~Violet's POV ~The Same Day~

"So Violet-" Natasha started. "What was your life like in the other world?"

Natasha and I were sitting outside the Avengers HQ just chilling. "Um... Pretty normal I guess... We never really did anything of interest, just hung out watching Marvel movies, went to school and worked." I shrugged.

"Who is your favorite Avenger?"

Oh man, I had a feeling this was coming... The questions we've all been dreading since we realized the Avengers were real. "Um... Banner. I don't know why but I always found him cool..."

Natasha smirked, making me confused. What was so funny about Banner being my favorite Avenger?

"What about the others?"

"Mia's is Clint, Dani's is Tony, Sam's is Steve, and Alex's is you" The others would probably hate me for telling her but I don't really care.

Natasha smirked even more. "Interesting..." What is with her? "What about second favorites?"

I thought back to the movie marathon when we said who our second favorites were. "Our second favorites aren't a part of the main Avengers..." She gave me a look to continue so I did. "Dani's is Bucky, Sam's is Scott, Mia's is Peter, Alex's is Wanda and mine is Loki" A smirk spread across my face as the realization hit. I could meet Loki... Sure the Avengers probably wouldn't want me to meet him cause he's evil but I don't care. I don't think Loki is evil, just... Misunderstood...

Natasha chuckled. "Must be weird huh? Being huge fans of the Avengers and then suddenly being transported to a world where you can hang out with them?"

"Yeah..." I nodded. Almost as weird as my dream... I suddenly remembered

"What dream?"

I looked up at Natasha. "Oh did I say that out loud?" She nodded. "Oh... I just had a weird dream after I found out I was adopted" I shrugged. It was just a stupid dream...

"Tell me"

Sighing, I started explaining the dream, well everything I could remember.

Natasha nodded and it looked like she was trying to fight a smile... "Interesting... Well, I'm gonna go see what everyone wants for dinner." She got up and went inside

~Natasha's POV~

Once I was inside, I ran to the lab where Bruce and Tony were. "Hey, Brucie!!"

Bruce groaned while Tony smirked. "Yes, Nat?"

"So I was just talking to Violet-" Once I said Violet's name Bruce stopped what he was doing and focused all his attention on me. "-and she told me about a dream she had after she found out she was adopted. In the dream, she was a baby in a crib and you, actually at first she thought it was the actor that played you, came over and picked her up and then a woman, who I'm guessing was Milah, sat down with you and you two were talking about what a pretty baby she was..." A smirk spread across my face.

Bruce took a deep breath, probably letting it all soak in. "I remember that day... She was about eight months old, it was a little while before we had to give them up..." I could tell he was trying not to cry

"Bruce..." I waited for him to look at me. "She has to be your Violet, there's no way she isn't... They all have to be ours..." I want to tell them... It's been so long since we've last seen our babies... since I have last seen my baby boy... My Alex... Before he was born, I thought I couldn't have children, the Red Room made me get my tubes tied so it was impossible, but somehow... Somehow I got pregnant. I thought it was an ectopic pregnancy but after going to the doctors I found out it wasn't...

"Nat!" Tony snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying Tones?" I smirked, the only person allowed to call him that was Rhodey

"Firstly, only Rhodey is allowed to call me that." He glared at me "Secondly, I said, just because we think Violet is Banner's daughter doesn't mean the others are our kids."

He really is dense, isn't he? "It can't just be a coincidence that they look like us, act like us, have the same names as our kids, and we're told to come here. Don't you want Danielle back?"

"Of course I do! I've wanted my Danielle back since before we even gave them up, but we need to be a thousand percent sure"

"If Violet is Bruce's, which I'm 100% sure she is, then the others have to be ours. There is no way in hell that Bruce's daughter made friends with kids that have the same names as our kids..."

Tony and Bruce shared a look, they both knew I was right and I knew why they wanted to wait until we were 100% sure. They wanted to put it off for as long as possible, they wanted their kid back but they, and I, were afraid that they would hate us for giving them up. Then they would ask about their mothers, or in Alex's case his father, which would be another emotional trip down memory lane that none of us wanted to go down.

"Let's just... Wait... Let's wait until 1, they're completely comfortable here, and 2, Until we're... Until we're emotionally ready to talk about it." Tony looked between Bruce and I, waiting for us to either agree or disagree. We both nodded

"Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes is here," Friday said.

"Fri, what did I tell you about using Rhodey's Army title?"

"Not to use it at the Avengers HQ or Stark Tower"

"And why's that?"

"Because here he's just Rhodey"

"Exactly" Tony got up and went upstairs to see Rhodey.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Bruce.

"Whatever everyone else wants, I couldn't really care less"

I nodded and went upstairs. Rhodey and Tony were sitting on the couch, I went to ask them what they would want for dinner but before I could, Dani came into the room. "Hey..."

Tony looked up and immediately went into Protective Dad Mode™ "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my head doesn't hurt that much anymore..." She sat down on the other couch

Rhodey looked between the two and then to me. I shook my head and motioned to Tony saying to ask him.

"Hey uh, Tones? Who's the kid?"

"This is Danielle... The others and I found her and her friends walking around in the woods a couple of days ago"

Rhodey's eyes widened slightly. "Is she-"

Tony quickly cut him off by shaking his head. I decided to leave them alone to deal with this while I asked the others about dinner

~Third Person~

Natasha left and Rhodey, still very confused, looked questioningly between Tony and Dani, who was also starting to get confused.

"Hey uh, Dani" Tony started, turning his attention to her. "Why don't go see Sam and let her know you're feeling better?"

Dani nodded slowly, still confused. "Okay..."

After she left, Rhodey continued on with his previous sentence that Tony didn't let him finish. "Is that... Your Danielle?"

"I... I don't know... I think she may be but I'm not 100% sure yet"

"Are the others here too?"

Tony nodded. "But again, we want to be 100% sure before we tell them. We also don't want them to hate us for giving them up..."

Rhodey nodded understandingly. He knew that the kids would probably be resentful of their parents, they would probably feel like they were abandoned, even if it was for a good cause.

~With The Kids~

The kids were sitting in the kitchen, watching Natasha and Steve cook and occasionally helping

"What are you guys making?" Sam asked, sitting on the counter next to where steve was whisking stuff together

Steve was the one to answer. "Lemon pepper chicken. Are there any sides you guys want with it?"

Multiple kids shouted at once:

"Mashed potatoes!"  
"Roasted vegetables"  
"Tater tots"  
"Baked sweet potato"

Natasha and Steve both chuckled. "That's a lot of potatoes"

After checking the pantry, and confirming they had all they needed for the kids desired dishes, Natasha had each kid working on a side dish while Sam helped Steve with the chicken

Natasha decided to play music while they cooked, and not long after everyone was jamming and laughing

Both adults shared a smile while they watched the kids have fun, this was all they had wanted, their kids playing together, having fun, being Fun Uncle Steve or Cool Aunt Natasha...

A couple of hours later, everything was finished, the table was set, drinks were made, and the kids couldn't wait to dig in. Steve was setting out the side dishes on the table when he sneezed, causing Sam, who had been helping him, to jump.

"Sorry" He apologized

"God bless America," Dani said without thinking. Everyone, including Steve, burst out laughing, while Dani covered her face in embarrassment.

"Wow, she really is a Stark" Natasha mumbled to herself. She hoped everyone was too wrapped up in Dani's joke to hear her but unfortunately someone did, and even more, unfortunately, that someone was Dani

Dani wasn't sure what she heard considering Natasha said it quietly and Dani was too embarrassed to pay attention to anything. She was almost positive though that she heard the words 'She' and 'Stark'. "What was that Nat?"

Natasha's eyes widened slightly as she realized Dani had heard her and she tried not to make her more suspicious. "I said 'she's got a fiery spark'" She tried to save herself. She had no idea what that meant but she hoped Dani would believe it, or at least let it go.

By now the other Avengers came in and were starting to get plates of food. Dani, however, wasn't convinced that Natasha was telling the truth, and she wasn't going to drop it. Her stubbornness was another reason Nat was sure that Dani was Tony's daughter, she had the Stark Stubbornness.

Speaking of Tony, he was one of the last to come in, surprisingly, and when he saw the way Dani was looking at Nat and the look on Nat's face, he grew concerned. "What's going on?"

Before Dani could answer, Natasha spoke. "Nothing" She tried to nonchalantly give Tony a look that said 'I'll tell you later' But again, Dani saw.

"What's going on?" Dani echoed Tony's words.

Everyone was now intrigued by what was going on, Nat on the other hand was a little bit worried that she messed everything up.

"I uh-" She started. "I misspoke, that's all"

Dani still wasn't convinced. "You said the words 'She' and 'Stark' in the same sentence..."

Tony finally caught on and gave Natasha a death glare.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Dani continued. She wasn't too sure what Nat exactly said, it could have been 'She's a lot like Stark' or 'She reminds me of Stark' but Dani definitely didn't consider that Natasha could have said anything alluding to Dani's true parentage.

"Of course not" Tony smiled.

Natasha ushered Dani over to the table and they both sat down, as did Tony. The other heroes in HQ already came and got food and left the Avengers and the kids to eat in the kitchen. The kids shared a look of confusion, this is the second time that they've been hiding something from them and the kids were determined to find out what it was but they decided to wait until after dinner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, the kids were sitting in the living room. None of them were talking or anything, just sitting and trying to figure out what the Avengers weren't telling them.

The Avengers were in the kitchen, talking about what had happened earlier.

"What the hell Nat? Why would you even risk saying that!" Tony whisper-yelled, trying not to let the kids hear.

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" Natasha shot back in the same tone

"That's what she said"

Tony and Natasha stopped arguing and slowly turned to look at Clint, who was sitting on the counter with a smirk on his face. Banner and Steve tried to hold back their laughter, they didn't find the joke itself funny, especially considering Clint made many of them, but the circumstances made it amusing.

Natasha decided to ignore Clint's terrible terrible joke and continue her bickering with Tony. "It's not my fault she's just like you!"

"No, but you need to watch what you say! We all agreed, we're not yet ready to tell them"

"No, you said you're not ready to tell them!" Natasha pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I've wanted to tell them since we met them!"

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind him. "Really? So you're ready to tell Alex about Jason and what he did?"

Natasha's jaw clenched and the others let out small gasps, even Clint let out an 'Oh Shit.'

No one has spoken about Jason ever since what happened, maybe it was because what he did was horrible, or perhaps it was because they were scared Natasha would kill them, it also could be the fact that they didn't want her to relive that. But whatever the reason, they knew they were to never bring it up

"What are you guys talking about?"

The five adults turned to the doorway. Standing there was Violet, with a more confused look on her face than before.

"Nothing..." Natasha said quietly. Tony immediately regretted bringing up Jason, three times a year she always got so depressed that she locked herself in her room and no one, not even Clint, was allowed in. She wouldn't eat, drink and they were pretty sure she wouldn't sleep, and Tony knew that bringing up Jason would make her go into one of those moods.

"What aren't you guys telling us?!" Violet shouted, startling the others. "I'm tired of this! We deserve to know the truth!" A green tint started to rise up Violet's neck and by now the other kids had come into the room and noticed it

"Vi..." Dani started. "What's wrong with your neck?"

By now the green tint was up to her chin. She looked at the others confused. "What do you mean?"

The looks the Avengers gave each other was a mix of shock, confusion, and horror. They knew now that they had to tell the kids, not only because of Violet's slightly green skin tone but because she was right, they did deserve to know... Even if the Avengers weren't ready to tell them, they've waited long enough


	13. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TW~ Death Mentions, Abuse Mentions, Failed Abortion Mentions, Attempted Miscarriage Mentions, Depression Mentions, Ectopic Pregnancy Mentions~
> 
> One of Banner's Ph.D.'s is a medical Ph.D.

"Why don't we go into the living room..." Banner said slowly. Violet's skin faded back to its normal color and they followed Banner's suggestion. Alex, Dani, Sam, Clint sat on one couch, Natasha, Banner, Mia, and Violet sat across from them on the other couch, and Tony and Steve sat on either side of the couches in chairs

None of the adults knew where to start but the kids have waited long enough.

"So..." Tony started. "Let me tell you a story" He paused to see if anybody would have any objections, when no one did, he continued. "A very long time ago, before any of you were even born, the five of us-" He motioned to himself and the other Avengers "-We're married, or in Nat's case, engaged. We were still Avengers but we also wanted to start families. A couple of years passed and we found out our wives, and Nat, we're expecting. We were ecstatic, but our happiness didn't last long. Not long after our kids were born, Dr. Strange came to us and told us that we would have to give up our children because the world wasn't safe... So when the children were only a couple of months old, we had Strange..."

Tony took a deep breath to steady his voice. "We had Strange send the children to another world... An alternate universe, whatever you want to call it..."

"What does that have to do with us?" Alex asked

Natasha decided to take over for Tony. "The kids were named, Danielle Renee Stark, Amelia Grace Barton, Violet Aurora Banner, Samantha Nicole Rogers, and... Alexander James Romanoff..."

The kids' eyes widened and they were at a loss for words, they were expecting a lot of things but that wasn't one of them.

"So you're saying..." Dani started slowly, as she tried to grasp everything. "You guys..." She motioned to the Avengers. "Are our... Parents...?"

They all nodded.

"How... I- What?" Dani stammered.

Tony gave her a small but sad smile. "We had to give you guys up, and it killed us... But we couldn't have you guys getting hurt... We would have rathered you guys growing up without us and having a small chance of seeing you again then you getting killed and never seeing you..."

~Dani's POV~

A million thoughts swirled around in my head, Tony Stark was my father... The guy who I've been obsessed with since I was little, the guy who I had comics, movies, and posters of in my room, the fictional guy... Is my father...

It was hard to wrap my head around. If Tony Stark was my father, then who, and where, is my mother?

"What about our other parent..." I asked Tony.

He and the others shared a look for what seemed like the thousandth time. It seemed like they were deciding who would go first, after about a minute it looked like it would be Tony

"Your mother's name was Adeline Jones-" He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it. "-We met when we were kids and we were really close, but then my father sent me to boarding school when I was seven until I was fourteen and I didn't see her again. It wasn't until after the Avengers were founded that I ran into her, she worked with SHIELD and we started hanging out again and then started dating a few months later." Tony found what he was looking for and showed me his phone. On the screen was a picture of a woman with brown hair and green eyes, she was smiling and holding a purple bundle in her arms which, I assumed, was me. She was beautiful...

Tony took his phone back and continued. "Not long after we had to give you up, she... She passed away due to a car accident..." He looked down at his lap, I know I haven't known Tony long and the movies are not completely accurate but I don't think I've ever seen him like this. I didn't know Tony Stark had fallen in love with anybody but Pepper

Everybody seemed to be watching me, waiting for my reaction. The problem is, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I didn't know her... Well, I did but I don't remember her. I can't feel sad or grieve because I barely had a relationship with her. "I uh... I'm sorry..." Was all I could think of to say

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "There's nothing you have to be sorry about"

~Mia's POV~

After Tony finished his story, I started thinking, were the rest of our mother's, and Al's father, dead too? Is that why they didn't tell us?

It was quiet again, none of them wanted to go next, that is until Clint spoke.

"Mia..." He started. "I am your father..." He said in a comically deep Darth Vader voice. We all burst into laughter while he sat there with a triumphant smirk. "Sorry, I had to take the opportunity"

After we all calmed down, he started his story. "Your mother's name was Penelope Chadwick, she was a barista at the local coffee shop near the tower, we started talking, I asked her out but she said no and I respected that. After a couple of months of hanging out, I asked her out again and this time she said yes. We started dating and years later we got married, had you... But then, as Tony said, we had to give you guys up. I told you this earlier, but a couple of years after we gave you up Penelope got really sick... And her body couldn't handle it..." He trailed off.

I thought back to earlier, after my training session with Clint.

_"What was her name?"_

_He hesitated as if he wasn't sure if he could tell me. "Amelia..."_

_I froze. Did I hear him right? Did he say, Amelia...? "Oh, It's... Cute..." Was all I could get out_

How did I not realize it before... It was obvious, I have the same name as his daughter, we both have blonde hair, we both love archery... I should have at least suspected something

Clint sat next to me and showed me a picture on his phone. The woman on the screen was beautiful, she had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and looked a lot like me... I started to feel a bit sad that I never got to know her...

"I can tell you more about her later..." Clint said.

I smiled and nodded. "I would like that"

~Violet's POV~

Clint looked over to Banner, indicating that he should go next. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself.

Banner took the hint and started his story. "Your mother was Milah Davis, and she and I worked together, we were lab partners. After I became Hulk, she was one of the only people that wasn't scared of me... That was one of the reasons I fell in love with her, she loved me, Hulk and all." He smiled a bit at that last sentence, as did I. Banner showed me a photo of her. It was the woman from my dream, every single detail was the same, she had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes like me, and dimples.

Then, I remembered what Sam had said when I told them about my dream

"Maybe Banner is your father and that was a memory" Sam joked in a very dramatic voice.

I slowly turned to look at her. "Are you psychic or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After I found out I was adopted, I ended up having a weird dream and you said 'Maybe Banner is your father and that was a memory'"

Sam was quiet as she thought. "Holy shit"

"Language"

The Avengers rolled their eyes at Steve.

"That wasn't the first time either..." Dani said. "You did the same thing when I found out... You said 'Hey who knows, maybe your real father is Tony Stark'"

"Holy shit maybe I am psychic"

"Samantha!" Steve scolded.

Tony chuckled. "Looks like Steve's daughter doesn't care about her language"

Steve shot Tony a glare. "Shush. Continue Banner, Violet deserves to know what happened to Milah"

I turned to look at Banner.

"A couple of years after we had to give you up... We were here and I Hulked out... Destroyed a bunch of stuff... And Milah... Milah was caught in the middle... She tried to get me to calm down, she was usually the only one that could do that... But this time... This time the other guy wouldn't listen, he pushed her away, and the ceiling fell... And crushed her..." With every word he said, his voice got quieter and quieter until it was barely over a whisper.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. I couldn't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault... I know how the Hulk is, well not personally but if he's anything like he is in the movies then he's impossible to control. "It wasn't your fault..."

Banner shook his head. "Yes, it was. I should have controlled myself better... I should have done something..."

"You couldn't control him..."

He gave me a small smile but I could tell he still didn't believe me. "Thanks, Vi"

~Sam's POV~

I assumed from Banner's look to Steve that it was his turn next.

"Your mother was Leah Stanlee. We met at a library, she was reading a book about Captain America and I saw her at her table, I thought she was insanely beautiful, and after about five minutes I finally got up the courage to ask what she was reading, even though I already knew, and she responded with 'Oh you know, just a book about Shmaptain Shmerica' she said it just like that too. She was joking obviously, but I knew from that point on that I wanted to get to know her more, and I'm so glad I did."

Dani shot me a look from the other side of the couch. "Look at that, both of you call him Shmaptain Shmerica"

I rolled my eyes, before turning back to Steve. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in the same crash that killed Adeline..." He looked down.

"Show her what Leah looked like," Natasha told him. Steve nodded and pulled out his phone. I went over and sat on the arm of his chair, I watched as he scrolled through the phone until he finally found it. She had brown hair and brown eyes, I clearly looked more like Steve than I did her, except for one thing, I had her lips

Steve scrolled through a few more pictures before stopping on one, it was of Leah holding a white bundle with red stars, the baby was asleep, but was holding onto her finger.

"I was a cuter baby than I am as I teen" I joked. The others laughed while Steve playfully nudged me in the side

~Alex's POV~

"That just leaves..." Steve trailed off as he looked over at Natasha. She was looking down at her lap and fiddling with her fingers.

"Maybe we should tell him..." Tony said. "So that she doesn't have to relive it..." Relive what? What happened that was worse than what the others went through?

"No"

We all looked over to Natasha, who shook her head.

"I need to be the one who tells him." She came over and sat next to me. "Your father's name was Jason Radcliffe, he worked for Tony as a pilot for his private planes, that's how I met him. I thought he was insufferable at first, he asked me out once a month, and I always denied... And then one day... He got into a crash, and we thought he was dead... I realized that I did, in fact, like him, and I felt horrible for the way I had treated him. But he was okay, he had a broken leg and a few other minor injuries. I visited him in the hospital every day, some days I would stay the night. The day he got released, he asked me out and this time I said yes. He was an amazing guy, he treated me well, he didn't treat me like a damsel in distress or like I couldn't take care of myself, mainly cause he knew I could kick his ass" She smirked.

There's no doubt in my mind that she couldn't kick his, or anyone's, ass. She's Black Widow goddammit

"We got engaged and then about a year later I found out I was pregnant... I didn't think it could be real, the Red Room had me sterilized so it was impossible... But somehow I did... I thought that it was an ectopic pregnancy so I went to the doctors before I told your father, they did tests and it turned out, it was a normal, perfect pregnancy... I was happy, and I thought Jason would be too but... When I told him, he got mad. He started yelling at me, saying he wasn't ready to be a father, that I needed to have an abortion... I refused, I told him I couldn't have children and I wasn't going to abort you if this was my only chance to have one. He got even angrier, started throwing stuff, I was scared, not for myself but you as well-" There were tears running down her face now, and I didn't know what to think. I didn't know my father could have been such a dick.

The Avengers were looking down at their laps sadly... Like it got worse.

"I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and threw me around, I didn't fight back because I didn't know what he was capable of and I was shocked, I just wanted to get out of there so that you were safe, I could have easily fought back but I had never seen this side of him and I didn't know the extent of what he would do. You were my number one priority. He tried to throw me down the stairs, punch me in the stomach, tried to make me miscarry, I tried to fight back at this point but he was too strong, maybe it was because I was too afraid to do any of my normal fighting routines for fear of hurting you but... He bested me... I ended up getting knocked out, next thing I know, I woke up and he was gone. I got up and made my way to Stark Tower-"

"She came in beaten up and bleeding-" Tony interrupted. "-We almost didn't realize it was her. Not only because she was hurt so badly but because no one had ever managed to lay a hand on Natasha."

"We all wanted to kick his ass but Natasha wouldn't let us," Clint said, with a playful glare towards her.

Nat rolled her eyes "It was no use, he was already gone. Anyways, after that, Tony took me down to the MedBay where Bruce checked to make sure you were okay, and to treat my wounds, and thankfully you were. Tony tried to fire him but he was nowhere to be found. I never saw him again, but a couple of months after I gave you up I found out that he had died in a plane crash..."

"Well he deserved it for what he did to you," I said with a shrug. Nat gave me a small smile, which I returned. She showed me a picture of him, he had brown hair and brown eyes, I could tell I looked a lot like him

"We never wanted to give any of you guys up..." She said to all of us. "It killed us, and we wanted to tell you but Stark over here-" She glared at Tony "-Thought we should wait"

Tony raised his hands in defense. "I wanted to be 100% sure, plus I didn't think any of us were ready, especially you Nat"

"It's hard to wrap our heads around," Mia said. "We grew up idolizing you guys, get sent to a strange world, and find out that not only are the Avengers real but that we're from this strange world and that the Avengers are our parents..."

The rest of us agreed, it seemed unreal, like a dream. It felt like any minute now we'd wake up back home.

"We could do a DNA test if you'd like," Banner suggested. "To confirm it and maybe it'll help you process it better."

After a little while of debating, we decided to do it, it's not that we didn't trust them, it's just that it didn't seem real, and this would help it seem real.

Banner took spit samples from the five of us kids and then the Avengers, then he disappeared into the lab. About half an hour later he was back with the results, he explained that usually it took days for it to get them but with their tech it was much faster.

He handed us each a paper, we all skimmed it and then read the last line aloud.

"Probability of paternity: 99.9998%"  
"Probability of paternity: 99.9998%"  
"Probability of maternity: 99.9998%"  
"Probability of paternity: 99.9998%"  
"Probability of paternity: 99.9998%"

There it was, in black and white writing... Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, was my birth mother...

"How are you guys feeling?"

The five of us were quiet as we tried to figure it out ourselves.

"It's still... Strange... But I mean, at least we know who our birth parents are now..." Dani said for all of us. She shot Tony a smile, which he returned.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner"

Dani shook her head "It's alright... You weren't ready, and I'm sure neither were we"

The rest of us agreed with her, we wanted to learn about our birth parents but it would have been too much being sent to this world, finding out the Avengers being real and finding out they were our parents all at once.

"Why don't we head to bed, it's late and today was a long day"

We all agreed and, after saying goodnight, we all headed to our rooms. We all knew that it was going to be nearly impossible to fall asleep after this, but at least we could think about everything and try to wrap our heads around it.

Just think, two weeks ago we were sitting around having a Marvel Movie Marathon and calling each other by the Avenger's names having no idea that we were adopted, and now we're sleeping in the Avengers HQ with our birth parents sleeping right down the hall...


	14. I Shot A Guy And I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys catch the easter eggs in the last chapter? Also, I don’t own this song, but go check it out! It’s I Am Enough by Cimorelli! I’m obsessed with it!

~The Next Morning ~ Dani’s POV~

“I don't need you to praise me, I don't need to prove my worth. The sun goes down and comes back up, I'm still alive, and I am enough” I sang as I flipped a pancake. I was making bacon and pancakes for everyone “I don't need to impress you, I don't need to win your love. No one else completes my life, I'm just a girl, and I am enough”

“Damn straight” 

I jumped and turned around. Tony was leaning against the doorway. “You scared the crap out of me To- D-” What am I supposed to call him? He’s my dad so I guess I should call him dad? But the entire time I’ve known him, in both this world and our world, he’s always been Tony to me… It would be weird… 

“Dani,” Tony said, snapping me out of my thoughts. “You don’t have to change anything, you can still call me Tony if you want”

I smiled and continued cooking. Maybe after getting used to this whole Tony-Stark-Is-My-Father thing I can start calling him Dad without it being weird… Wait… What about our parents in the other world? What will happen when we never go back? Are we ever going back?

“Tony…?”

He walked around the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee “Yes Sweetheart?” 

“What will happen with our adoptive parents… What will happen if we never go back?” 

Tony lowered his mug. “Do you want to go back?” 

I set the spatula down. Do I? I love my parents… But I finally just met my birth father… I can’t just leave, but I can’t just stay here and never see my parents again… I can’t be in both places and our parents would never believe that we’re the Avengers kids and that we went to their world… 

“I… I don’t know…” I finally said. “I want to be here with you guys, but I can’t just leave them… They raised me… They’re my family…” 

Tony gave me a small smile. “I understand, we’ll figure something out some other time, let’s not talk about it right now”

I nodded, trying to push the thought out of my mind, and I went back to making the food before it burned. 

“What was that song you were singing?” 

I froze, I forgot about that… “It… Uh- It’s called ‘I Am Enough’… I kinda uh… Wrote it…” 

There was a soft thump behind me, I turned to see Tony sitting at the island with his mouth agape. “You wrote that?” 

“Uh… Yeah, well kinda. Me, Mia, Sam, and Vi wrote it together…” We didn’t mean to write a song, it’s not like we sat down and was like ‘Hey let’s write a song’, we just kinda had these phrases and it just… Happened. We each had at least one line that we… Related to, for lack of a better word. 

“Can I hear more of it?”

I put this batch of pancakes on a plate that I had in the microwave. “I uh… I guess…” I took the bacon off of its pan and put it on its own plate next to the pancakes. “Can you hand me my phone? I’ll play the background music”

“You wrote music for it too?” He said, a bit impressed but also a bit teasing, cause that’s how Tony Stark is. He handed me my phone and I started looking for the song

“Uh yeah, one of my friend’s dad has a recording studio and sometimes he’ll let us hang out there and use their stuff and my friend’s brother help us write the music” I finally found what I was looking for, but right before I played it, Sam, Vi, Mia, and Alex and the rest of the Avengers walked in. 

“Whatcha doin?” Sam asked, taking a piece of bacon off of the plate that I haven’t put back yet and popping it into her mouth. 

“Tony caught me singing ‘I Am Enough’ and he asked me to sing the rest of it…”

Sam’s froze while Mia and Vi’s eyes widened. They were going to kill me for this

“What’s ‘I Am Enough’?” Nat also took a piece of bacon. 

“I swear if one more person takes a piece of food you won’t get breakfast and I will deck you” I pointed the tongs at Nat. Tony smirked, and took a piece of bacon, making sure to have eye contact with me as he bit it. He raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘Go ahead, try me’. 

I slid the plate away from him “Fuck off, you ignorant slut” 

His smirk dropped, and he choked on his bacon. I smirked. I win. That’s one of my favorite insults

“Holy shit, she is a Stark,” Clint said, doubled over in laughter. 

“You do not fuck with Dani sir,” Alex said as if it was the more obvious thing, which to us it was. We all knew better than to fuck with each other, but that doesn’t mean we still don’t do it

Tony finally managed to stop choking, “Yeah, I see that now”

I put the plate back into the microwave and started the next batch of food. 

“Okay but seriously-” Nat started. “-What is ‘I Am Enough’?” 

“A song that Dani, M, Vi, and Sam wrote” Al answered. 

“Ooh, can we hear it?” 

I sighed. Vi, Sam, Mia, and I all shared a look. Alex will never let us get out of this… We all sighed and I clicked play on the music. 

We all had our own verses and we all sang the chorus. As we sang, the Avengers stood, or sat, there, mouths slightly agape, while Alex had a smile on his face. He loved this song, he says it’s one of his favorites because he says it’s our ‘song to the bullies and haters’ a song that says ‘no matter what, we are who we are and no one can change that.’ a song that says it ‘doesn’t matter what anyone thinks of us, all that matters is what we think of ourselves, and we think we’re enough’

When we finished, the Avengers sat quietly, shocked? I guess. I looked over to my friends, who, I could tell, felt the same I did. None of us felt like we were good singers, Vi, M, and Sam were amazing singers but I wasn’t nearly as good as them. Alex would always tell us that we were all amazing but none of us would believe him. 

“That was amazing…” Tony and Steve said in unison, then they both rolled their eyes at each other. 

“Thanks” 

I finally finished breakfast and got everyone plates. 

“Dani, you didn’t need to make breakfast.” Banner said, watching me plate everything. “Steve and I would have been happy to”

I shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to. Cooking calms me, it soothes me.” After everyone got a plate of the still-warm food, I got myself a plate and went and sat at the table next to Tony. 

“So-” Tony started after I sat down “-Peter and Harley want to come down and hang out-”

Once he said Peter and Harley, multiple forks dropped onto plates. One of which, was my own. Sam, Mia, and I looked at him. 

“Peter and Harley?” Sam asked, “As in, Peter Parker and Harley Keener?”

Tony slowly nodded. “Yeah… Why…?”

Sam shook her head. “Nothing, we just really wanted to meet them” 

Tony looked suspiciously at us, before glancing over at Vi and Al. “Should I be worried?”

Vi and Al exchanged looks. “No, they should be fine…” 

Tony nodded and continued. “May is going to be going out of town and she doesn’t want to leave Peter alone, or with Harley since he’s been staying with them and she doesn’t trust them alone together, so she wants him to stay with us. She’s completely fine with him being here as long as there are adults. So, what do you guys think of them coming down?” He directed the question to the adults but we answered anyways

Alex said hell yeah, Sam, and Vi both said ‘Obviously it’s cool’ and Mia just shrugged. The Avengers seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves. 

“I think it’ll be good,” Nat said when they were done. “The kids will have someone their own age to hang out with”

“How old are they?” In our world, Peter was like fifteen or sixteen and Harley was like eleven in Iron Man 3, which was a couple of years ago so he’d be, what, roughly the same age as Peter?

“They’re both eighteen, still can’t believe it” Tony shook his head in disbelief “Though I also don’t believe you’re seventeen, you’ll be eighteen in, what, five months?” I nodded, to which he shook his head again and said. “Wow… Stop growing, I don’t like it”

Peter and Harley are eighteen? Holy shit. I thought they were younger than us… 

After breakfast, we kids went to go get dressed while the Avengers either did their own things or got things ready for Peter and Harley. I’m excited to meet them, with the way Tony is with them they’d be like my brothers… 

I slipped on a black tank-top and dark blue jeans, as well as my black ankle boots. Nat said that she, Pepper, and Wanda would take me, Mia, Vi, and Sam shopping for more clothes, and Clint, Tony, and Steve would take Al shopping. We’d get some girl time and they’d get some boy time. I braided my hair into two braids, or as I called them when I was little: Piggy Braids. 

When I was done, I left my room and decided to explore HQ. We were told that Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey were here, maybe I’ll run into them. 

I crept around the halls, not wanting to make noise in case someone was doing superhero stuff, and I didn’t want to startle them and end up having a knife thrown at my face. Although, that would be pretty funny.   
A blur flying past me snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey, Pietro” 

Pietro stopped and came back over. “Hello, Dimples” 

“Dimples?” Why Dimples? I mean yeah, I have dimples but even so, that’s a weird nickname...

“My nickname for you” 

Okay then… “Whatcha doin?”

He shrugged and smirked “Just... Goin for a run. What about you?” 

“I was just exploring.”

“Want a tour?” His smirk dropped to a genuine smile. “I’d be happy to show you around. Unless, of course, Stark wants that honor. Being your father and all” 

My jaw dropped. How does he know that? Has he known the whole time? 

“I overheard last night…” He answered my unasked questions. “So, tour?” I nodded, I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind. 

I followed Pietro down the many many hallways of HQ. He showed me the training room, the weapons room (He wouldn’t let me see the code to since he said it’s against the rules and Tony would kill him), the multiple living rooms (There was only one the used all the time but that’s because it's the biggest), the many kitchens (Again, they mainly use the biggest), the game room, movie room, and where all the Avengers + friends bedrooms were. 

When we finished our tour, we headed to the main living room. My friends, Wanda, Nat, and Clint were there. Clint and Vi were playing video games, which he’ll totally lose at, Nat, Wanda, and Mia were painting their nails and Al and Sam were playing cards. 

“Hey Dani, meet Wanda. Wanda, meet Tony’s daughter Danielle” Nat introduced. Wanda gave me a small wave, concentrating on her nails. “By the way-” Nat looked up again. “Tony said that Peter and Harley are coming tomorrow, they should be here by Noon” 

I nodded and sat next to Clint, while Pietro headed into the kitchen. “You realize you’re going to lose right?” 

“No, I won’t, I’m the pro at Call Of Duty” Oh how little he knows about Vi… Sweet innocent little Clint… 

“Trust me” Alex looked up from his card game. “Violet is the best, you will lose” 

“Hey, Al?” Mia waited until he looked over at her. “Can I paint your nails?” 

Alex shook his head, going back to his card game. “No”

“Pleaseeeeee” She gave him her signature Puppy-Dog face. None of us could say no to it, especially Alex. 

Alex made a pained expression and tried to look away, but unfortunately for him, it wouldn’t work nor help. “C’mon Mia..” He groaned. Mia made her bottom lip tremble, that got him. He sighed, setting his cards down, and went to sit with her “Fine”

Mia perked up. “Yay!” 

Her celebration was cut short by a shout of anger from next to me. 

“GODDAMMIT”  
“We told you” Sam, Al, Mia, and I said in unison. “Violet always wins” 

Vi stuck her hand out towards Clint with a smirk. “Pay up, birdy-boy”

Clint grumbled and pulled out his wallet. 

“What?” 

Vi shrugged. “I bet Clint $50 that I could beat him at COD.” Clint handed her the money 

I shook my head, laughing. ‘Bad choice man, bad choice…” 

He glared at me. “Yeah, I get that now Danielle”

I playfully rolled my eyes, Vi looked over at me. “Someone’s salty they lost to a girl”

“More like a demon” Alex chimed in. 

Vi put her hand over her heart. “Aw, Alex, you’re so sweet. Thank you” 

Al glared at her while the rest of us burst out laughing. Vi started up a new game by herself while Clint sulked about being $50 poorer. 

I guess now he learned his lesson, no one beats Violet.


	15. Kids Our Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it sucks. Pictures are on Wattpad cause idk how they work on here. Also, I'm going to be going back to other chapters and fixing italics and stuff. Also, the easter eggs are the last names of two of the kids' parents in the chapter "Who Says You Can't Go Home"

~The Next Day ~ 9AM ~ Third Person~

Sam poked her head into Dani’s room. “Daniiii” 

Dani was still in bed, asleep. Rolling her eyes, Sam went into the bedroom and over to the windows, opening them and letting the sunshine in. 

This made Dani groan and pull the pillow over her head. 

“Danielle Renee Stark!” Sam shouted. She went over and pulled Dani’s blankets off of her. “Nat, Wanda, and Pepper are taking us shopping before Peter and Harley get here!” 

“What time is it?” Dani asked, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

“9am” 

Dani groaned again. “Leave me alone, it’s too early” 

“You think I wanna be up this early? I never wake up before noon, not including the past few days we’ve been here, let alone to go shopping. I hate shopping but I don’t have any clothes and I’m not wearing tattered jeans when meeting people our age, you know how teens are” 

Again, Dani groaned. Dani wasn’t usually like this, she was usually the first one up. Normally it was, Dani awake first, then Mia, then Alex, then Vi, and then finally Sam, sometimes Mia would get up last if she had had a bad day prior. But Dani not wanting to get up was weird. 

Sam hopped up onto Dani’s bed. “C’mon Dani, if you don’t wake up I’ll start jumping” 

“Go away Sam”

“Nope,” Sam started jumping, making sure to jump as close to Dani as she could. Dani groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed, unfortunately for her, Sam followed. 

“Alright, alright already!” Dani shoved Sam’s legs, making her fall down and off of the bed. 

“Rude Sir” 

Dani groaned and sat up. “Why do we have to get up so early? I thought the boys weren’t coming till noon?”

“They aren’t, but Pep wants us to go shopping early because it will probably take a while and she wants to make sure we’re here before the boys get here.

“Is someone taking Al shopping?” Dani got up and went into her bathroom. 

“Yeah, Tony, Pietro, and Steve.” Sam raised her voice a bit so that Dani could hear her. “They’re not leaving until later though because it won’t take them as long as it will us. I mean, we’re shopping for four girls while they’re only shopping for one boy”

Dani walked out, dressed in a gray tank top, black skirt, and dark gray leggings. “True” 

They headed to the kitchen, discussing whether or not Peter and Harley would be like they are in their world.

“Morning girls,” Steve said as they walked in. He and Banner were making breakfast, Tony and Pepper were sitting at the island talking about Peter and Harley’s arrival, Alex and Natasha were sitting at the table deep in conversation, as were Mia and Clint, and Violet was sitting on one of the counters talking with Banner as he cooked. 

There was different energy in the kitchen today, more so than yesterday. Yesterday, the kids were still wrapping their heads around the fact that the Avengers were their parents, but now, now it seemed normal to them, sure it still was a tiny bit weird, but it was more normal than weird. 

Today, the kids were comfortable talking to their parents, as opposed to yesterday where even that was weird. But here they were, all deep in their own conversations, learning new things about their parents, making plans, or just chatting about random nonsense. 

Pepper stood up from the island, “Are you ready girls? We need to leave soon”

Mia, Vi and Sam looked down at their pjs. Pepper sighed, “Go get dressed, Nat go find Wanda” 

“Yes Pepper,” They all said in unison, before leaving to do their assigned tasks. 

Not long later, everyone was ready. The girls headed out, taking the van that the Avengers had as a just in case. 

Shopping went just how you’d expect, Mia and Natasha were forcing the others to try on certain outfits, mainly dresses, Vi and Sam were getting mainy t-shirts with graphic images on them and jeans, Dani was being pretty chill and Pepper and Wanda were mainly trying to keep everyone under control. 

“You’d think after dealing with the others for so long we’d be used to keeping order between rambunctious children” Wanda muttered to Pepper, who nodded. 

“No M, I don’t want to try it on!” Sam shouted. 

“Vi leave me alone!” There was Dani

“Just try it on! It’ll look cute on you!”

Pepper and Wanda sighed, then went to go deal with the children. 

~Later~

The girls, now with enough clothes to fill five walk-in closets, were on their way home. 

“We should have left earlier, the boys are probably there by now” Pepper sighed

It was now 1:37pm, they had been at the mall since 10am, so they were there for three and a half hours, when Pepper had only planned on being there for an hour and a half at most. The boys were scheduled to get to HQ at noon, meaning they should already be there

~Dani’s POV~

Pepper pulled the van into the long driveway of HQ. Near the building was a motorcycle… 

“Whose motorcycle is that?”

“Harley’s” Pepper sighed. “I told him not to drive it here” 

“Harley’s got a harley?” I joked. The motorcycle wasn’t actually a harley as far as I could tell. But seriously, Harley has a motorcycle?! That’s epic!

We got all our stuff and took it inside, then Pepper pulled us aside. “The boys don’t know about you guys being the Avengers kids, they know they’re meeting kids their age but they don’t know the specifics. We don’t have to tell them just yet, we can wait until you guys are ready if you want”

The rest of us exchanged looks, coming to a silent agreement. “Yeah, it’s okay. They can know” I spoke for the group. “It’ll be easier, not having to lie to them”

Pepper nodded, she had us take our stuff to our rooms and get changed, since we were wearing old clothes that were wrinkled and ripped. Not like the boys would care

Ten minutes later, we were dressed. I was wearing a light gray off the shoulder shirt and a pair of leggings, Mia was wearing a Stitch shirt and a light blue skirt, Vi was wearing a black tank top, jean shorts and a red flannel, and Sam, who had rode down the hall on her new skateboard that Wanda got her, was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and ripped jeans. 

“I thought you didn’t want to wear ‘tattered’ clothes?” I asked her

Sam rolled her eyes. “They’re not tattered, they’re ripped, that’s how they’re supposed to be”

Pepper poked her head out of the main room. “It doesn’t matter, come meet the boys”

We nodded and followed her inside. Two boys were sitting on the couch, one had dark hair and was sitting on one side of one of the couches, taking up as little room as possible, and wearing nice jeans and a long-sleeved dark gray shirt. The other was blond, and was sprawled out across the other couch, and was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket. 

The other Avengers, including Wanda and Pietro, and Alex were scattered around the living room on the multiple chairs and couches. 

“Boys-” Pepper said, waiting to get their attention. “-Meet Danielle, Samantha, Violet, and Amelia. Girls, meet Harley and Peter” 

“Hey!” Harley greeted, while Peter gave us a wave. He was so different than I expected, I wasn’t expecting a leather wearing, motorcycle driving, bad boy-type teenager, I was expecting a small, mischievous but sweet kid. Peter on the other hand was everything I expected, though not in a bad way, but that was because I’ve seen the Spider-Man movies with Tom Holland. 

“Hi…” 

We all took seats around the living room. I sat next to Harley, who seemed… Happy? About it...

“So is Tony continuing to adopt stray kids?” Harley joked. 

Tony, who was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Harley, lightly smacked him in the back of the head. “No, technically only one of them is mine”

Harley turned to look at him.”Wait seriously? I was joking” 

Peter turned to Harley “Wow Har, looks like you were right for once”

Harley sent a glare to him, before turning back to Tony. “So wait, you _did_ adopt another kid?”

“Not adopt…” 

Tony and the others all told the story that they had told us. When they finished, Peter and Harley were at a loss for words, it seemed. 

“I- Alrighty then” Was all Harley said. I didn’t blame him though, that more than I could say when I found out. 

“What were your lives like before you came here?” Peter asked. 

“Mine was pretty good.” I shrugged. “My parents worked a lot but they made time for me when they could. When they couldn’t they were mostly on business trips. Most of the time I’d go to school, hang out with these dorks-” I motioned to my friends, who either gave me an eye roll, stuck their tongue out at me or gave me the finger. “-or worked at my after school job at our favorite coffee shop”

~Third Person~

Sam was next. “My parents… Never had time for me. Anytime I tried to talk to them it was always ‘Not now Sam’, ‘We’ll talk later Sam’” Sam shrugged. “It was all my life ever was-” Steve looked at her sadly, thinking it was his fault. “-everything else was like Dani said, going to school, hanging with the others, working, although I worked at a music shop” 

Mia was next. “Mine was like Sam’s, parents never cared or paid attention to me, I was bullied at school, worked with Dani at Deja Brew-” The name got a snort of laughter from Harley, Clint, and Pietro. “-hung out with them. That was basically it.”

Then Vi. “My parents worked a lot but they made time for me whenever they could, we’d go on vacations a lot, and we’d take Dani, M, Sam and Al cause my parents love them-” Said children, nodded. “-and we’d have family game night every saturday and every sunday was movie night, when they weren’t working obviously. Other than that, my life was the same as theirs, but I worked at a video game store” 

Finally was Alex. “My parents didn’t work as much as theirs but they still worked a lot, when they weren’t working they were usually out with friends, which I didn’t mind cause that meant I could be out with mine. Other than that I, like these guys, went to school and worked at the library.”

When the kids were finished, the Avengers shared a look of regret. When they gave up the children, it wasn’t _just_ to protect them, that was only part of it, they also gave them up so that they would have a better life, a life they couldn’t have in the spotlight as the kids of the Avengers. 

‘Maybe we shouldn’t have given them up…’ They all thought


End file.
